The Fever
by Flightglow32
Summary: After the war, the population is low all the signs say a Fever is coming, the Burning lasts until they find their match. Hermione's concern about her match grows as she watches others around her succumb to the Fever. When one touch is all it takes and the Burning inside you wants it how much self control does it take to hold back and not give in to your most basic desires? Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** This work is being translated into Chinese on teiba baidu 5361782909. A link will be posted on my Facebook page and tumblr. Thank you to Annabeth G who is currently putting in the hard work to translate.

This summer is blisteringly hot. Hotter than anyone had been prepared for.

Cooling charms are having little effect against the searing heat.

It had been one month since the Battle of Hogwarts.

The bodies had been laid to rest. Buildings rebuilt. Hogwarts was repaired with magic in only two weeks. Only Dumbledore's grave and a memorial were signs anything awful had taken place.

Professor McGonagall has overseen the work herself. She has personally ensured every brick, every window, and every enchantment was returned to how it had been before Dark Magic had permeated the castle.

The heat is making her uneasy.

Minerva's been summoned to the ministry by Kingsley Shacklebolt, the new Minister for Magic. The vote to elect him had been unanimous.

As she walks through the Ministry, she usually pauses at the large memorial in the centre of the atrium. The name of every person to lose their life is engraved upon it.

It hurts her heart to see it every time.

Friends, students, and colleagues were among the dead. She's seen too many wars and too much death. It makes her weary in a way she's never been before.

She passes on by with only a cursory glance today. Kingsley had fire-called asking if she could come today.

Her friend was unnerved. Kingsley, who so rarely showed anything other than a calm confidence, was unnerved.

She hurries faster down the corridor to his office. The secretary waves her in straight away despite her arriving early.

"Minerva, thank Merlin you're here," Kingsley greets her sinking into the chair behind his desk. He's installed a muggle cooling device that was failing to usher away the thick air.

She sweeps off her hat unable to wear it a minute more.

The British just weren't built for this type of weather.

Kingsley's desk is littered with letter, rolls of parchment, Arithmancy equations, and most worryingly five prophecy balls.

"You begged my presence?" She asks choosing to stand. The only seat options were dragonhide which, right at that moment was very unappealing.

"It's this blasted heat. I thought the worst of my troubles would be attempting to reunite the wizarding public, dealing with the fallout of the war. However, if these prophecies are to be believed I'm faced with having to tell the wizarding public something that will spark outrage."

Minerva decides that maybe she does need the seat.

"How awful is it? Is it him? Is he coming back?" She asks grasping her chest.

"No. It's not him. It's something our young people will once again have to bear the brunt of. It is unavoidable though. Minerva have you ever heard of 'The Fever'?" Kingsley asks her seriously.

She can't help it. Laughter escapes from her lips. He can't be serious. It's only a legend.

He watches as she has the same reaction he did to that phrase. No one really has ever believe in it in Britain. How could they? So fantastical was the idea. However, every sign was pointing to it. A decision needed to be made.

Minerva brings herself under control.

"Oh Kingsley, you almost had me frightened then. I thought something awful was happening," she chuckles.

"I'm very serious Minerva. I have here five prophecies from five different world renowned seers. Overall we've received almost twenty from around the world and they are all predicting the same thing. The Fever is coming. This heat is the first sign," he sighs dropping his head into his hands.

She regards him coolly, concerned suddenly that this is not a joke. She's never set much store by Divination and prophecies and yet... this heat... it's not a normal summer heatwave. The continent is not facing the temperatures they are. It is... unusual.

She meets his eyes as it dawns on her that this could truly be happening.

"Why have you asked me here?" She asks sharply watching him flinch.

"As far as we are aware, The Fever will set in this weekend. Every prophecy indicates that those aged seventeen to twenty-one will be affected, therefore, unless they are already magically bound to someone, they will feel the effects of The Fever." He sighs slumping into his seat.

"They've been through so much already," Minerva sighs taking in exactly what this means. "Why did you ask me here? To try to stop it?"

"No. I'm afraid there is no stopping it. It's a primal magic that will have its way. No there is something else I need to ask of you and I don't think you'll like it very much," he cringes into his seat.

"You want to use Hogwarts?" She guesses shrewdly.

"The Fever will burn until everyone is... matched. The quicker that happens, the better. The castle is mostly empty. If we send the young people there, they'll be able to find their match so much quicker than if they're left wandering around. I'll issue a decree stating that everyone who meets the requirements must go to the castle until they find their match. It won't be popular but it will be over and done with in a matter of weeks. This heat won't break until the magic is satisfied that enough unions have taken place. The population is severely decimated. We need this or we'll die out," he implores.

She begrudgingly admits to herself that the plan makes sense, however much she'd rather not have her castle overrun by extremely horny young adults.

"Are you requiring the teachers to stay and supervise?"

"No. Not unless you feel it's necessary. Although perhaps the hospital wing should remain available. Just in case."

"Have you told any of _them_?" She knows the answer, she just wants to see him squirm.

"No. Not as of yet. Although, Hermione was here yesterday demanding to know if heat that rejects cooling charms is a natural or magical phenomena. I told her the Department of Mysteries was working on it and I'd inform her when we knew more. She's quite the scary little witch, that girl," he chuckles.

"I can't believe they're to be forced into this against their will it's almost like ra-" Minerva chokes.

"No," Kingsley cuts her off. "The magic chooses their best fit. Attraction, chemistry, compatibility, and such the magic takes all these things into account. In a way, they're lucky. Everyone will be with the partner who can help them best. The one they should be with. Many spend a lifetime searching for that," he glances down loneliness permeating his voice.

"When you put it like that, I suppose there are worse things," she replies studying him closely. He seems almost... jealous.

"Very well. I'll host your hormone festival at the castle but they have to be gone by the thirty-first of August. I won't have this lingering into the new school year," She states firmly.

"Of course," Kingsley smiles at her. "It's been wonderful to see you. I'll send someone over to take care of the details. Everyone is of age, so no train will be required. We could set up an Apparition point near the gates," he suggests. "Will any of them be staying on with you?"

"The offer has already been sent out. Although what I'm supposed to do with them I haven't the slightest idea," she chuckles. "I'll leave you with one piece of advice though. Those who fought at your side will take it better if they hear it from you and not from the front page of the Daily Prophet."

He groans realising he'll have to call a meeting. Almost every member of the DA will be affected by this announcement. She's right. He does owe them a face to face explanation as to why their freedom to choose not to procreate is being stolen by ancient and powerful magic.

Kingsley made the decision that perhaps sooner would be better than later. He summons each of them to join him at the Ministry for an announcement. He keeps his tone chipper on purpose.

They will be completely blindsided. Perhaps not Hermione. She has always been smarter and more observant than the usual teenager. She's already confronted him once about the heat.

* * *

Stunned silence follows in the wake of Kingsley's announcement, once he finishes explaining to the gathering exactly what was to happen.

"No. Put a stop to it. I'm not doing it. Isn't it bad enough all my choices were taken from me as I was manipulated into doing what he wanted. My whole childhood was decided for me by a fucking prophecy and now the decision about who I have my children with is taken too. No. Just no. I won't do it," Harry shouts at Kingsley getting to his feet.

"Harry, I'm sorry but The Fever is coming. There is no way to stop it," Kingsley sighs. "I don't want this anymore than you do..."

"You aren't the one who'll be raped by it," Hermione cuts him off sharply, arms around her own waist.

"It won't be rape. Whoever this person is that you match with is, they will be the most compatible person in Britain for you. It's not just about sex, The Fever, it chooses life partners that are capable of raising happy families. Separation rates drop to almost nothing with couples who find each other through The Fever. There are magical communities that consider it to be the highest blessing that can be bestowed upon them. As soon as the relationship is consummated, The Fever leaves you. After one time, should you wish it, you need not have anything to do with your partner. But you won't want that. The uproar from those affected will be that they have to endure it. The outcry from the older generation will be that they don't get the opportunity to find someone too," Kingsley explains.

"It's still rape. That one time to consummate the relationship? What if I don't consent, in my mind or in my heart, but body does. I've still been violated," Hermione shudders.

"This is not some external force. It's Magic. Your own magic and that that exists in the world around us. If you are truly opposed to finding your soul mate then the magic won't rise up in you. But the chances that you'll ever find them on your own are slim. This person will be your equal, the person that will be everything you've ever dreamed of. Is that a chance you're willing to risk never having?" He wants them to understand. He needs them too. "Of course you could just lock yourself away in a room until the whole thing is over." He shrugs casually.

Hermione shuffles her feet staring at the floor. Her mind racing with worse case scenarios.

What if it's Harry? She thinks as a shudder passes through her. That would be creepy. She doubts it would be Ron. She begins to look around the room, assessing the possibilities.

"Another thing to remember is that you should be drawn to your match. You'll look at them and want to touch them. Depending on your level of self control, you could at that point turn and walk away. You'll be depriving them of their soul mate but at least that's what you chose," he finishes.

Harry studies him carefully.

"You're jealous," Harry gasps.

"A little, yes. While I wish it was not happening, I find that now that it is, I'm considering my own life. Most of my friends are dead, I watched as they fell. I am now responsible for the safely and well being of every witch and wizard in Britain. But I'm still a man. How am I to find the time to meet someone? Especially at my age, I'm not so young anymore. I spent my youth ambitious, always looking forward. Now I'm here, exactly where I've always wanted to be. But I'm here alone," Kingsley answers honestly.

His eyes flicker between Harry and Hermione as he talks. Once they accept it, everyone else will too. His last three sentences are directed to Hermione. As though she's the one who needs the warning the most. She's the most like him, maybe that's why she's his favourite. The one he has trained in many different subjects over the years.

Kingsley watches as tears rise in Hermione's eyes. Silence descends on the room once more.

He watches as a tear tracks it's way down her face.

He reaches over wiping it away.

"I'd spare you this if I could," he tells her gently. "And if I thought that locking you away in a room for the duration would result in your happiness, I'd do that too. But Hermione," he cups her under the chin bringing her eyes to his, "when this is over. You won't be alone anymore. You'll have a partner who can challenge you, someone who can keep up with you, someone you're magic counts as an equal. You know I regard you as if you were my own daughter by blood. Even if this was something you had a choice in, I'd be begging you to take this opportunity before you are so swept away by your greatest you forget to take the time to be happy."

His words sink in. She thinks about her future, one in which there is no Fever, she imagines how it would go. She'd achieve greatness yes. But at what cost? Her heart often ached for Professor McGonagall. So alone in the world. Would that be her? A powerful witch who has achieved much but never really took time for love.

She sees it now, how enticing the possibility of The Fever can be. How it could be considered a blessing. Why people would want it. She feels her heart clench.

Surely love shouldn't be so easy? They shouldn't just get it? Surely, it's something you have to fight for?

A small voice in her head reminds her they all fought for a world in which love was possible. They had fought for love. They'd watched their friends die for it. Their childhoods had been blighted by this war. Was The Fever their gift? A way to bypass all the heartache that came from trying to find love.

"Okay," she whispers. "Okay, I'll do it. I'll go to Hogwarts and accept The Fever. It's about trusting your magic, isn't it? Because that's what's making the choice. I trust my magic." She finishes with a note of finality.

"What about it being like rape?" Harry asks curious about her flipped opinion.

"My magic is me. My magic making the choice _is_ me making a choice. I trust my magic to make this choice. It will probably do better than me anyway. You know how I over think everything. It's terrifying. Trusting in something so wild. But we spent six years at Hogwarts working with our magic to harness and grow it. We know our own magic and it knows us," she smiles. Now she's made the decision to accept The Fever, she's ready to defend it too.

"It's quite exciting really," she grins around at everyone gathered, which is the surviving members of Dumbledore's Army. A larger crowd than she expected. Some stayed away, but most of the group had come when Kingsley called.

Chatter breaks out among them, excited chatter. Hermione was the only one who he had to convince. Once she accepted it, the group trusted her judgement.

She whacks Kingsley on the arm.

"I came to you yesterday about this bloody weather and you fobbed me off," she accuses him.

"We hadn't had confirmation of everything. It was still just conjecture yesterday. But now we have a date..."

"How long?"

"It will hit Saturday," he sighs.

"That's in three days," she hisses at him.

"Yes. Saturday evening at dusk. When the light fades the burning will start."

"That sounds like you're quoting?" She questions him.

"That line exists in every single prophecy we've had. Almost twenty prophecies and every single one has that line," Kingsley tells her.

No one in the room is paying them any attention. Not anymore. Not now they're excited about it.

"I'm still not comfortable with this," she tells him honestly.

"Of course you're not but in a few weeks it will all be over."

"Weeks?" She hisses.

"It will take time for the couples to find each other, even with you all staying in the castle. There is enough of you left that this will cause a population boom not just growth as it usually does," Kingsley draws out a book.

"For you. I knew you'd want to read up. The Department of Mysteries put that together with all the most reliable sources of information and a transcript of each prophecy. See, there are some benefits to unofficially being my adopted daughter," he laughs.

She takes the book and begins flipping through it. It had began when she'd been staying at Grimmauld Place before fifth year. He would quiz her on what she was studying and talk over complex theories with her. Once she turned seventeen, he began to teach her extra skills. She was the first and only protégé Kingsley had taken on. It made her feel proud.

"I'm legally an adult. You can't adopt an adult," she scoffs.

"You're the only person I allow to speak to me in such a way. I'm a very important man these days," he winks at her.

"Oh I know Mr Minister," she teases. "Thank you for the book."

"It should answer all of your questions. If not my door is always open to you. Even when I'm in an important meeting and you take it upon yourself to barge in through several layers of enchantments."

"I like to think of it as you testing to see how much I've learned from you," she murmurs over the book.

Kingsley stands, he knows he won't get any more sense from her, he says his goodbyes to Harry and leaves.

Before the group breaks up for the evening, they arrange to all meet again ready for Saturday at dusk. They can test out to see if any of them matches. Those that do will manage to avoid going back to the castle.

George is praying he matches at the meeting. He can't go back _there,_ he's not ready and he doubts he ever will be.


	2. Chapter 2

Saturday arrives faster than anyone wants it too. The days following their meeting with Kingsley passed by in a haze.

An announcement in the Daily Prophet, the morning after Kingsley left them, had caused all kinds of commotion. It had been exactly as Kingsley said it would be. Those it would hit disliked it, those it would pass by envied the missed opportunity.

Most of the DA had avoided the press, refusing to give statements beyond that they would be moving into the castle.

They usually avoided the press hounding them with questions about the war. They'd collectively gotten rather good at avoiding them. Some allowed questions about their feelings towards The Fever as it meant they'd stopped asking about the war. No one wanted to talk about the war.

Hermione had read the papers Kingsley gave her twice. She had tried to encourage the others to look at them but they refused. They didn't want to know what was coming.

The group stood in the garden of the Burrow, watching together as the sun went down. Hermione was stood with Harry and Ron. The rest of the DA had split into small groups.

A nervous excitement had filled the air. Hermione could almost taste the anticipation in the air. It had a similar feel to the build up to the Quidditch World Cup. Everyone seemed so excited for what was coming. Hermione wondered how quickly it would last before the reality of what they were facing hit.

George was stood by himself not looking at anyone. The dejected set to his shoulders made Hermione worry. She prayed that he would match with someone here so that he wouldn't have to go back to that castle. He was so fragile, it would destroy him.

It had surprised Hermione to see Percy Weasley and Oliver Wood stood among them. They weren't part of the DA, having left school by that point. She'd forgotten they were young enough to be affected. Oliver is stood with his old Quidditch team, laughing at something Katie Bell had said.

Percy is mixing with the Hufflepuffs, it seems like they're laughing at something Percy said. Ernie Macmillan claps him on the shoulder as if they're old buddies.

The day had been oppressively hot. They were having an increase in temperature, as though it was building ready for when the Fever sets in. Hermione had been hoping for a reprieve before the Fever sets in. A dip in temperature would have been a blessing to her. She seemed short on those these days.

This was usually the most pleasant time of day. A cool breeze would begin and brush over their skin. It was Hermione's favourite time of day since this heat wave had begun. A brief moment of cool between the dry, blistering heat of the day before the warm, damp, muggy night.

It had been a strange heat wave. The sun didn't seem to affect them the way it usually would. Normally Ron could not be outside in direct sunshine for any length of time before resembling a lobster.

Sun cream and after sun lotion were usually kept in large cauldrons in the lounge during the summer at the Burrow, as the whole family needed to be covered to leave the house safely.

This time they weren't needed, not one single person had been admitted to St Mungo's for burns from the sun. This heat didn't burn their skin. It was a deeper heat. It seemed to come from within.

Hermione watches Ron as he has his face upturned, feeling the last of the rays on his face before it sinks below the horizon. She always thought he looked strange in bright weather. His colouring more suited to the grey that usually graced the sky.

She'd been hoping to feel that breeze one last time before the heat took her. She alone knew what was to come. The breeze rustled through the trees but none of the young people gathered there, stood clustered together on the lawn, felt it's effects.

Hermione waited to feel tendrils of hair lifting in the breeze as they usually would. However, despite the movement of the trees, the breeze didn't touch her at all. Disappointment clenches inside her as she realises she's won't feel that breeze for a while.

Hermione takes a deep breath as the Burning begins.

If they thought it had been hot before, it was nothing to this.

The Burning began in the abdomen before working outwards through the whole body. It almost felt good. Almost.

A sense of need grew as the Burning spread. It flared along the pleasure/pain boundary as if testing its own limits.

Hermione was glad it was just a little too intense to be comfortable. She didn't want to be so turned on around friends that were practically family.

Touch.

They needed to begin touching.

She stretches her fingers out to brush against Ron's. He glances up at her as she does it again.

No, it's not him. She's never been more relieved. One more to go then she can rest easy.

Harry moves slowly over. Clearly he was in some discomfort, but then again so was everyone else.

Harry slides his fingers through hers.

They are just fingers.

"How do we know if..." Harry trails off as a wave of heat brushes through the group.

"That happens," she sighs, was she the only one who knew what to look for when you touched?

They hurry over. All of them eager to find out who?

They find the couple on the ground, the woman and the man locked in a passionate embrace. She's on top of him grinding her hips into his, frustrated she can't get closer to his skin. He gasps as her fingers slide into his t-shirt brushing her fingers over his skin.

Who would have thought that George Weasley's perfect partner would be Luna Lovegood? He Apparates them away to get them privacy before he loses all ability to think.

Hermione, like the rest of the group stares at the point where they vanished from.

The couple makes no sense, but strangely, they're perfect for each other. He's been so lost, so broken since losing Fred that even meeting his eyes some days is hard. The amount of pain that can be conveyed through those eyes is devastating to witness.

Is it really that strange that Luna would be the one person who could heal that for him? To share and half his pain.

No. Hermione thinks staring at the crushed grass. It makes absolutely perfect sense. They really are each other's perfect match.

How long would it have taken them to discover it on their own? Would George have been open to the possibility of love or forever remain clouded by his grief?

Ginny stands to the side, the breeze blowing her hair. She's not quite seventeen. She's close enough that she can partially feel the effects but not close enough to be consumed by it, not close enough to be someone's match.

Harry and Ginny had began their relationship again, tentatively, at the end of the war. They couldn't be bonded until Ginny was seventeen, that was the only commitment The Fever would accept. After The Fever begins, it was pretty much pointless to consider being in a committed relationship that their magic could break at any time.

So once again, they broke off their relationship. Neither felt it was fair to continue their relationship in light of The Fever. Hermione knew Harry's heart ached every time he saw Ginny. Of course she would be his best match, they just had to wait. After they were done tonight, Harry had declared he would touch no one else. Saving himself for when Ginny came of age and joined him in Burning.

They came to their senses as the Burning gave another pulse.

Another flare took two more from them. Lee Jordan was groping for his wand as Alicia Spinnet slips her hand into his jeans, stroking him as they Disapparate. Hermione hopes they don't get splinched. Lee had seemed a little distracted as he whisked them away.

No more matches happen between the group.

It means only one thing for those left standing there.

They have to return to Hogwarts.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione Apparates to the designated point with her luggage. She misses the beaded bag she'd had during the war, however as it was technically illegal, Kingsley made her give it up.

Surrounding her was the sound of other pops of apparition as the others from her group of friends appeared. Harry appeared close beside her grimacing. He still hated apparition. However, as they were already late, they had left themselves no choice other than to Apparate. Harry was dragging his trunk while Hermione casts charms to make hers fly beside her. She cast the same on Harry's while he isn't looking, she giggles as he exclaims in shock at his suddenly floating trunk.

Ron had had the same idea as her but it had been poorly executed. He was always lazy with his spell work. She left him to it, knowing his pride would suffer if she did it for him. She knew how fragile her boys could be about such things.

The DA enter the Great Hall together. Professor McGonagall is up at the teachers table with Kingsley. She was giving some kind of speech when they opened the doors.

"You were meant to be here an hour ago," Professor McGonagall exclaims testily.

"Sorry Professor. We met at the Burrow first hoping we'd match there and avoid having to revisit this place so soon," Hermione explains. "George, in particular, couldn't face the idea of coming here."

Professor McGonagall's face softens.

"Of course. Of course," she mutters.

Hermione watches as the woman's eyes search their group for other missing members.

"Luna," Hermione says simply. No other explanation is needed.

Minerva waves them towards the Gryffindor table out of habit. People gravitate towards their house tables, desperately clinging to the familiar for comfort.

The atmosphere is warm in here but it's nothing compared to the burning within her own body. She had hoped that once she felt the Burning within, the contrast with the air temperature would make the air feel cool or at least not as hot. She was wrong. The air felt just as oppressive as it had done since the heatwave began.

Even Minerva had given up long robes in the face of the heat. Instead she wore a muggle summer dress, Kingsley was in shorts and t-shirt. The sight of them both stood there like that was almost enough to make her laugh. Almost.

There must have been around four hundred people in the Great Hall. The only teachers present were the Heads of House. Hermione was surprised by the numbers. Doing the calculations in her head she supposed they made sense. She glanced at the scarcely populated Slytherin table. Had they tried to pair off among themselves? The thought that they weren't compatible with each other made her smile a little. So much for pureblood supremacy.

Professor McGonagall had started her speech again.

"We'll try this again. Welcome. I realise these are difficult circumstances. To make you more comfortable, we decided to place you back in your house dormitories for the time being. Once you are matched, we ask that you remove yourselves from the grounds within twenty-four hours. We understand there will be some... control issues when you first make contact. We ask that you at least _try_ for some privacy before... indulging. Going through records of other countries who have faced this, lining you up in two rows is to be avoided. Each time contact is made the ability to control yourself is lessened," she grimaces. Hermione can only imagine what would happen in those instances. A shudder runs through her.

"Meals will still be conducted at the usual times. Hospital wing is open. Myself and the other Professors can be found either in our offices or the staff room. The library is open. The Quidditch pitch is available but beyond this, it's for you to amuse yourselves between meals. You are all of age," McGonagall finishes with a touch of exasperation.

Everyone in the Hall is spread out, deliberately not touching. As food arrives, most people find themselves to be not particularly hungry but pick at some food anyway. Hermione has a plate of fruit unable to face anything more substantial. Even Ron was struggling to eat much as his body adjusts to the Fever. They were all struggling to adjust.

It felt like heatstroke mixed with arousal.

It was hot, sticky and uncomfortable.

Once they'd eaten as much as they could, they trundled the familiar path to Gryffindor Tower.

Someone behind them was calling her name. She groans as she stops. She has a horrible feeling she recognised that voice.

Turning around her fear was realised. Cormac McLaggen was attempting to catch them up. She turns back around and starts walking faster. Should she feel bad she was disappointed he survived the war?

Harry and Ron both grab her arms to slow her down. They are wearing identical grins. She was going to kill them both.

"Granger? Hey Hermione wait up," Cormac shouts sprinting to catch them up.

"I was surprised to see you here. I thought you would have matched already," He tells her glancing at Harry and Ron.

"Nope not yet," she says looking for an escape route. She finds none.

"Would you permit me to try?" He asks holding out his hand to her.

Hermione sighs. She doesn't have an excuse to get away from this. She slowly extends her hand placing it in his. She tries not to show her relief when nothing happens. His disappointment is evident. McLaggen says his goodbyes and walks away from her quickly.

Harry and Ron tease her all the way back to the Tower.

When they enter the common room, no one wants to linger in the room for very long. Cormac found his match after all. Neither him nor Lavender Brown had bothered to seek privacy when the sofa would do.

They part ways quickly. Ron is practically skipping when he sees the couple on the couch. No doubt he was concerned he'd end up with his ex.

Hermione is grateful for the peaceful dormitory, now containing only Parvati and herself.

"Lavender has matched," Parvati says as Hermione enters.

"I saw," Hermione replies darkly making Parvati laugh.

"He tried with me first," Parvati shrugs.

"Yes he caught me on the way up here," She smirks.

"He needs to get back to the ministry quickly apparently. Concerned too much time here will affect his chances of promotion."

The two girls get changed in silence. Despite taking cool showers, they're as hot and sticky as ever.

It takes a long time for Hermione to drift off to sleep that evening. When she does succumb to her weariness, she's haunted by images of writhing bodies.

* * *

When Hermione arrives in the common room, she's amused by the sight of the burning wreckage where the offending sofa used to be. She chuckles on her way down to breakfast.

Her humour quickly fades as she's approached numerous times in the corridors. Some like Cormac ask permission, some walk past and brush against her hand. One unfortunate man thought the best approach was to grab her. His friends took him to the hospital wing, laughing.

Hermione was in a terrible mood when she sat down to get breakfast. Anger, frustration, arousal and the Burning all contributed to her foul mood.

Harry and Ron were already there with some other members of the DA. Looking around she could see that many of the boys seemed far more comfortable this morning.

When she brings it up at the table, Harry and Ron blush as the other boys laugh.

"Isn't it obvious Hermione?" Oliver Wood asks her grinning, leaning across the table. "All you need to do is a little... self relief. You know, to take the edge off."

Hermione's cheeks flush red. It hadn't occurred to her, despite the constant ache between her thighs, to attempt to pleasure herself.

"Surely that would make it worse?" She reasons.

"No love. It helps. Not completely but it does takes the edge off," he smiles kindly.

"Oh," is her eloquent reply as she stares down at her breakfast. She rubs her thighs together as she shifts in her seat, reflecting on Oliver's suggestion.

Conversation starts up around them about people who matched over night, leading into speculation about who destroyed the sofa.

The lingering breakfast everyone had been enjoying is interrupted by a wave of heat as another pair match. When they begin tearing each others clothes off everyone files out.

Hermione hadn't caught anyone in the act of anything more passionate than snogging before entering the common room last night. Her first sight of something more had been watching Lavender bouncing naked on top of Cormac. Now, it was the Hufflepuff couple who hadn't made it further than the floor of the Great Hall.

It made her nervous.

She wasn't a virgin, nor was she a prude, however that didn't mean she was okay with the idea of being exposed like that.

She didn't want everyone to see her being intimate or losing her self control.

Hermione stuck close to Harry and Ron. She had never been more glad to have boys as friends, except when she wasn't. If someone did have the nerve to approach her, the boys were little help and would tease her mercilessly.

Harry and Ron were popular too. The girls who approached them rarely asked. Harry flinched every time it happened, in case this was the one that separated him from Ginny.

They left the castle to spend some time in the grounds. They went to visit Hagrid. It felt normal.

They returned to the castle for lunch. The whole hall had a sense of unease, a tension from those waiting for the next match. It was inevitable.

The pair that bumped into each other, literally, made it over to the side chamber meaning lunch could progress as usual.

After a third boy approached her at lunch, the boys amusement had reached a peak.

"Blimey Hermione you're popular," Ron says glaring at the back of the departing boy.

"Hermione has always been popular with other boys," Neville rolls his eyes. "You two just scared them off. Everyone always just assumed she'd be with one of you two. Now it's clear that's not going to happen they finally see a chance."

The three of them stare at Neville. Had they really been that oblivious to the male population of Hogwarts? Neville made it sound like it was common knowledge.

Harry and Ron turn to stare at Hermione. To really look at her. Ron had thought she was pretty once he'd noticed she was a girl but never really gave much thought to how others would see her.

She shuffles in her seat under their stares.

Harry squints at her.

"When did you get so... um... well when did you become beautiful?" He asks awkwardly titling his head.

She shrugs blushing.

"I'm just me, Harry," she brushes off though secretly pleased.

Lunch ends as breakfast did. This time it's a Ravenclaw couple.

Everyone is quicker to exit this time around. They're getting used to making a quick exit from the Great Hall without anyone else touching. The trick is leaving both doors wide open.

Some of the DA members decide to go to a shaded courtyard for the afternoon. Harry, Ron, Neville and Hermione tag along.

They aren't the only ones there. A group of Slytherins, who were either in the same year as them or ex Quidditch team members are gathered on the opposite side.

The two groups stare at each other from across the courtyard. Hermione locks eyes with Malfoy. She feels a tug in her gut that makes her look away quickly.

She glances back up to find him talking urgently to Nott, Zabini gets involved gesturing wildly with his hands. Nott runs his hands through his hair, in that nervous habit way. Nott then throws his hands up and walks away from their group towards her.

She's shaking a little as she feels she knows what's coming.

Her boys go on the defensive.

"Hey Granger," Nott says as he approaches.

"Hey Nott, how have you been?" She asks politely. At one point, they'd been study buddies in the library. They'd had a sort of truce.

"Hot," he grins. She groans and rolls her eyes. Ron stiffens beside her.

"Oh ha ha. Very funny," she deadpans making him laugh.

"You know why I'm here," he says seriously looking slightly awkward.

She glances over his shoulder to see the other Slytherin's not looking but being very still. She knows they're watching.

"It's okay Nott," she smiles holding out her hand. Harry and Ron glare at him as he reaches for it.

Nott takes the offered hand and seems to sag in relief as nothing happens.

He brings the hand to his lips placing a kiss on her knuckles.

"We remain acquaintances," he smiles.

"Perhaps we could be friends?" She offers.

"I'd be honoured Hermione, but for now, I'd best return to my other friends," he says with a bow before turning back to his friends.

"I don't like him," Ron glares at his back, Harry nods in agreement.

"Nott is harmless," Hermione giggles.

"Hermione, harmless is not a word to describe any Slytherin," Harry tells her seriously.

"Oh Harry perhaps you better open your mind a little. You never know you might match with one of them," she teases.

"I'll match with Ginny," he states firmly.

"Uh huh. Just remember, no one gets to make a choice in this," Hermione reminds him. He scoffs.

"I have plenty of self control. I just have to not touch anyone until she arrives."

"Just because you aren't touching anyone, that doesn't mean people won't touch you. Girls were approaching you all morning. Any one of them could have been your match," she says causing the colour drain from Harry's face.

"I'm meant to be with Ginny," Harry says less confidently than before.

"Then you have nothing to fear," she smirks as he shuffles his feet, staring at the ground.

Neville sparks up a Quidditch conversation to change the subject. It takes Harry a few moments but soon he's joining in.

Hermione takes the opportunity to discreetly observe the Slytherin's. It's just a feeling, but her gut tells her that her match is the other side of the courtyard. She feels as though a cord is lightly tugging. Attempting to subtly get her attention. As she's watching, Malfoy's eyes meet hers again. He smirks at her before raising an eyebrow, the question clear on his face. What does she want? The cord inside her tugs but she says standing where she is, ripping her gaze from his. The heat in her belly makes her come to the last conclusion she wanted to face. She takes a deep breath and turns her back.

She never more relieved than when the decision is made to go inside. She tells no one of her suspicions as she walks in the opposite direction of where her body is yearning to go.

* * *

Dinner passes much as lunch had. Twenty-four hours of feeling the Burning leaves them just as uncomfortable but adjusted enough to eat. Most still avoid the hot food on the table.

Dinner also ends with a quick evacuation.

* * *

Hermione had had enough of being approached. She had had enough of the boys endless amusement. That was until they got back to the common room.

Romilda Vane was there waiting to pounce on Harry, desperate to match with him.

However, she messed up. Instead of touching Harry, she touched Ron.

The effect was explosive. Hermione wasn't sure if Ron even knew who it was he was kissing.

Romilda jumped up wrapping her legs around Ron's waist. He pulled them back out of the common room and into a nearby classroom. The last they saw of Ron was his pale, freckly arse as he dropped his trousers before the door slammed shut behind them.

A brand new sofa had replaced the burned one but the smell lingers. Harry and Neville sink into the new sofa. Their amusement has vanished.

Just like that Ron had left them.

"But he... he didn't even know her?" Harry stuttered with a furrowed brow.

"Apparently she's a good match," Hermione shrugs a little uneasy herself, thinking back to the courtyard.

That evening was a quiet night. No one else pushed to match with people. The amusement around the matching had vanished. Gaps in friendship groups were very visible. Friends, acquaintances and crushes had been effectively ruled out by now.

Hermione now understood how the matching could take weeks. As she looked around the room, she could see the novelty had already worn off.

"Do you think he'll say bye? You know before he leaves," Harry asks the group.

"No one else has," Neville points out.

"When we were in the courtyard," Parvati starts quietly, "did anyone else feel... feel like something was pulling them? Like you were meant to... go in a certain direction."

No one replies. Parvati looks at them and finds the answer on their faces.

Several of them at least, had been drawn to the Slytherin's in the courtyard.


	4. Chapter 4

Malfoy Manor.

The day of the announcement.

Draco throws the paper onto the table in disgust. He glares at it as if it's the paper's fault.

His temper flared around the time the heat first started and hasn't cooled since.

"Have you ever read such bullshit?"

"Draco! Language?" His mother admonishes him.

He rolls his eyes. It's not as if he's a child.

"This is a good thing, Draco. Your magic will match you with the witch you're most compatible with. It's far better than we could do for you or you could achieve on your own, given the public opinion of our family name," Narcissa tries to reason with him.

"You really expect me to believe you'll be okay with whoever it is? What if it's a muggle-born mother? Will you and father accept her with open arms?" He asks sarcastically.

"Of course we would. Marrying a Muggle-born will show we approve of the new order," his father mutters from behind his paper, "make it one with connections and we'll be ecstatic."

"Draco. We are very fortunate not to be rotting in Azkaban. The Malfoy line could have ended with you. Whatever happens, you will go to Hogwarts and accept whatever the outcome is," Narcissa states firmly.

"You can't order me around mother. I am an adult," he sneers.

"Then act like one. There is no running from this," she interrupted by the sound of the fireplace.

Theo steps out, newspaper gripped tight in his hand.

"Ah you've seen it then?" Draco smirks as his friend drops into a seat at the table.

"It's bullshit," Theo says skipping a greeting entirely.

"That was my response. Except of course mother told me off for saying bad words," he glances at her.

"Theo's an adult. I have no control over his actions however rude they may be," she spreads butter across her crumpet, ignoring Theo's presence as much as she can.

"He's two months older than me," Draco huffs.

"Until you provide me with grandchildren, you are the baby of the family. Although you will always be my baby boy to me," she smirks.

Draco sighs. Clearly, his friend is going to be ignored by the matriarch until he follows through with a proper greeting. Draco raises his eyebrows at his friend, a slight jerk of his head tells Theo he'll have to play along. Theo sighs deeply, giving in.

"Greetings Narcissa, are you well this morning?" Theo says uttering the civilities he should have when he entered.

"I am well Theo and yourself?" she smiles finally acknowledging his presence.

"That you insist on such formalities from Theo is a little ridiculous mother," Draco tells her.

"Oh hush. The decline of polite society begins at home," she recites, all three men groan.

The fireplace flares again.

"Have you seen this bullshit?" Blaise asks stepping from the flames. "They expect me to bond with one witch! But I'm still so young. How can my life be over so soon?" He sighs sinking into a chair grabbing a muffin and shoving it in his mouth.

Narcissa groans throwing her hands up, departing in a swish of robes as the door bangs shut behind her.

"I think your mother is unhappy with the lack of manners displayed," Lucius grins at the boys at his table.

"I'll apologise later," Draco shrugs.

The fireplace goes off again as Daphne steps out quickly followed by Pansy, Adrian Pucey and Marcus Flint.

All take seats at the large table, helping themselves to breakfast with familiar ease.

Lucius sighs standing.

"I'll leave you young people to discuss current events, I'll go inform your mother that the party has grown," he says sweeping off after his wife.

"Your old man is looking old Draco," Marcus says around a mouth full of food.

"War does that," he replies darkly.

"So what do we do? Do we go to Hogwarts?" Adrian asks the table.

No one speaks. The idea of returning to that place is hardly appealing. They wait for Draco to speak.

"We don't have a lot of choice. My parents believe it works in our favour to go. It will strengthen the gene pool or something," Draco mutters, uncomfortable with them all looking towards him. He wasn't cut out to be a leader, no matter how much he may have wanted that when he was younger.

"You mean we're becoming a bunch of inbred idiots and if we don't welcome new blood there'll be consequences?" Adrian laughs darkly, shaking his head, dark curls falling into his forehead.

"As long as I don't get matched with some jock I'm fine with whatever," Pansy shrugs.

"What if it's a Gryffindor?" Daphne shudders.

"Oh guys imagine if Draco gets matched with Granger," Blaise laughs eyes lit up brightly. "You'd have the cutest kids." He teases.

"Theo's more likely to get matched with her than me," Draco deflects, "they were study buddies after all."

The group looks at Theo as he flushes shuffling uncomfortably.

"She'll pair off with Potter or Weasley. They'll do a bonding before all this starts. They won't even make it to the school," Theo reasons.

"Imagine the connections though, if you did match Granger. She got that close relationship with the minister. She's his protégé or something," Adrian tells the table. He's been working in the ministry so he knows all the gossip. He was lucky to hold onto the job considering the scar on his left arm.

"Interesting," Draco says crumbling his muffin between his fingers thinking hard.

"You never know we might match each other," Daphne suggests hopeful.

"We don't have that much luck," Draco says darkly, staring once again at the crumpled newspaper.

* * *

Saturday finds them dragging their trunks back to school. They arrive early in the day to miss most of the crowds.

Professor Slughorn greets their group enthusiastically before leading them down to the dungeons to settle in. Draco, Theo and Blaise take one room while Marcus, Adrian and Greg set up in another. Pansy, Daphne and Tracey Davis go off to find a room together.

The familiar setting helps to calm Draco. The heat is less oppressive down here than it is elsewhere. They're to be out in the grounds to watch the sunset. That's the time this thing is due to hit them.

* * *

They stand outside as the sun sets, feeling the heat rise. As the last rays fade, arousal burns through him. The shock of it sends him to his knees. When the first match happens, they all feel the wave of heat sweep over them. He watches as two ex-students he's never met become lost in a passion that consumes them.

A shudder runs through him at the thought of losing control in such a way. As agreed, the boys each touch Pansy, Daphne and Tracey. The simplest solution would be if they matched with one of those girls. It doesn't happen.

Professor McGonagall ushers them inside the castle as the couples who have matched begin to consummate their new relationships right there, uncaring of the eyes watching them.

Draco watches in disgust as McLaggen slips his hand down into his waistband, stroking his cock, watching as a rather busty, naked woman bounces eagerly on the cock of the man spread out below her. Her moans of pleasure fill the grounds as they walk away. Draco knocks his shoulder against McLaggen as he passes.

"Pervert," Draco sneers.

"Just enjoying the show," McLaggen grins at him.

* * *

Draco makes it into the Great Hall without touching anyone. The display on the lawn taught him to be wary.

The last thing he wants is some pervert like McLaggen wanking off, watching him with his witch, whoever that might be.

Blaise's joke about Granger being his match is still haunting him.

None of their group had matched. In fact, a quick look around the table shows no one he knows of to be missing.

None of the Slytherin's have matched with another Slytherin. He glances over his group trying to make predictions about who they might end up with but comes up blank. His eyes scan the hall as the doors open.

He'd been wondering where Hermione was. If she'd even be there. She walks in, leading the large group of "War heroes". No one else would even think of wandering in late. Of course, they won't be told off. Even though it isn't technically school, for a moment he imagines McGonagall giving detentions for fucking in the corridor.

He rolls his eyes as he watches the group disperse to their house tables.

He's pleased to discover Granger didn't match with Potter or Weasley. She'd be wasted on them.

The old bat is talking but he doesn't bother listening, Theo will give them a run down anyway as he'll want to discuss it.

The Fever is just fascinating to Theo. Draco is sick of discussing it already. He's sick of this heat. He feels a bead of sweat trickle down his back.

Robes were not built for this weather. He has a small supply of muggle clothing but nothing suitable for this.

His eyes brush over Kingsley's muggle attire, perhaps in the absence of cooling charms, muggle is the best way to go. He'll get his mother to send some for all of them.

Draco can barely eat. The heavy arousal he felt as the sun went down, and rolls of heat spread out from the couples has faded from a raging hard-on to just being horny. He shifts in his seat trying to discreetly adjust himself. He winces as he moves wrong.

"If you need to touch your cock under the table, just do it. Your mother isn't here to give you a lecture about manners," Blaise laughs.

"I'm fine," Draco hisses back, blood he didn't know he had to spare, rushes to his face.

Draco glares at the food that appears. The food all seems wrong somehow, despite an empty, gnawing feeling that crawls at his core.

Draco wrinkles his nose as he spoons some salad and plain chicken onto his plate before picking at it.

The hunger he feels has nothing to do with food.

He looks up, there directly in his line of sight is Hermione Granger. Her and Potter usually face his direction during dinner. Today is no exception.

Granger has chosen fruit, he notes, glancing down at his own dinner. When he looks back up she's raising a wedge of watermelon to her mouth. He watches as she takes a bite of the juicy fruit.

Entranced, he watches as she takes another bite, sending a trail of juice down from the corner of her mouth, her tongue darts out to lick it away. She sucks at the rind, hollowing her cheeks as she does so, before discarding it. The torture isn't over yet.

She brings her sticky fingers up to her mouth, licking away the excess fluid before placing the digits in her mouth one at a time.

He takes a shuddering breath, pulling his eyes away from the girl across the hall. All his friends are watching him, they saw where he was looking.

"I'm done," he announces getting to his feet striding out of the hall.

Theo catches up to him first, falling into step beside him.

It's a comfortable silence until Blaise catches them up.

"Draco and Granger sitting in a tree..." Blaise starts singing before Draco grabs him and shoves him into the wall.

"What part of this is funny? Really?" Draco growls.

"Hey, calm down it was just a..."

Draco shoves Blaise into the wall again, before Theo pulls him away.

"You know Blaise deals with stress with inappropriate humour but is that really the way to handle it," Theo talks him down.

"No, you two don't get it do you? What if it is her? Her magic might want me but that doesn't mean she will. One touch and I'll be fucking her against the wall. She'll want it then but after? When she realises it's me that's her match. She'll push me away, she'll fight it. There's no time. We'll make each other's lives miserable because we're too stubborn to accept something that wasn't our choice," Draco rants slumping against the wall with his head in his hands.

His two friends exchange a look.

"Sorry mate. Didn't think," Blaise sighs.

Draco sinks to the floor, putting his head on his knees. Theo crouches in front of him.

"We can't be sure that she is your match," Theo starts to reason.

"I almost came in my pants watching her eat watermelon," Draco confesses. "Any time she's in the room, I can't keep my eyes from her."

"It doesn't seem to be mutual, but I confess I haven't been watching," Theo replies brow furrowed, thinking hard as he stares at Draco.

"Between the three of us, we can come up with a plan," Blaise announces confidently.

"I can't match with her in a public place," Draco warns.

"We won't let that happen. We can drag you away if you look like you're losing control," Blaise offers while Theo nods in agreement.

Draco looks up at his friends. They weren't close before the war and trust isn't something that comes easy to him. In that moment though, he's glad he has them.

* * *

By breakfast they have a plan. By the end of breakfast Adrian, Marcus, Daphne and Pansy are in on it too, grateful for a distraction.

They watch Hermione during breakfast and lunch. All looking for an in. Some way that they can be in the same place. Pansy reveals she overheard one of Hermione's group suggest hanging out in a courtyard.

By the time Hermione and her friends arrive, the Slytherin's have been in place for ten minutes.

They've agreed signals and signs in advance.

They wait.

They watch.

There it is. A look.

"You approach her," Draco orders Theo suddenly.

"That's not the plan," Theo hisses back. "What if I match?"

"You won't," Draco says unconcerned.

"This is better than the plan," Blaise starts. "You go over there. You've been friendly before right. Then we have a go between. They won't be hostile to you like they will the rest of us," Blaise pleads passionately as Draco nods.

"Fine," Theo states running his hands through his hair. "Fine, I'll do it."

Draco watches anxiously as his friend approaches the girl he wants.

They talk, they laugh, she holds out her hand. Draco holds his breath as they touch.

Nothing.

Theo was the most likely person in their year to be Hermione's match. Intelligent, funny, not bad looking, they get on pretty well. Logically, it should be Theo.

Draco's relieved as Theo walks back towards them.

"See? Nothing happened," Blaise grins.

"She offered to be friends," Theo grimaces.

"Good," Draco says but doesn't elaborate. He's waiting for the moment he's knows to come.

Hermione looks up and meets his eyes. He feels the pull begging him to take those steps and close the gap, to take her. He smirks as her eyes reflect what he feels.

She makes a motion, almost as if she's going to step towards him but stops herself.

He chuckles when she wrenches her gaze away, turning her back on him.

He nods to the others.

He's sure. It's her. She feels it too.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N** this is where it starts to get a little smutty.

Hermione wakes from dreams of grey eyes and platinum hair. She sits up in bed, pushing her sweat soaked hair away from her face.

She stares at the ceiling above her bed. This is the bed she's slept in through all her years at Hogwarts. Whenever she wakes up early, she watches the light move across the ceiling, above the railings of her bed. While she's never seen it in late July before, she's seen enough of the rays to know it's just after dawn.

Sleep is an elusive bitch in this heat.

Hermione slips off her sweat soaked pyjamas and casts a drying spell on her sheets.

As she lays there naked, Oliver Wood's words come back to haunt her, playing through her mind, tempting her.

She rubs her thighs together. Could it really make a difference?

Hermione's only hesitation is that if she does it now, she'll be thinking of _him_.

His intense eyes staring into hers, his hard body pressed against her as his long fingers...

She stops her thoughts there. It's one thing to think of him that way while unconscious, it's something else entirely to give into those thoughts here, like this.

Hermione squeezes her eyes shut tight as she clenches her fists, pushing her legs together tighter. Even that small amount of friction makes her whimper.

If she doesn't think his name, it doesn't count, right?

She exhales slowly as she parts her legs. Her hands come up to rub across her breasts. She sighs as she thinks of larger, stronger hands mimicking her actions.

Her hips buck, searching for a partner who isn't there.

She slides her hand down her stomach, trying to convince herself the man she thinks of is faceless, that she doesn't know exactly who her fantasy lover is.

She gasps as her fingers run through her slick folds. Her head goes back as her hips writhe to meet her hand, eager for more.

She bites her lower lip as she circles her clit with one finger, then flicks across it with quick forwards and back motions.

She thrusts two fingers inside herself as her other hand moves from her breasts to between her legs. One hand works lazy circles and gentle brushes over her clit while the other sets up a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out creating a delicious friction.

She gives in, letting her mind go where it wants to. Flashes of pale skin, grey eyes and sinful smirks taunt her, pushing her closer as she thinks of him.

She cries out as she clenches down on her fingers. If anyone asked, she'd deny that those two syllables left her mouth in tandem as she came.

It would mean admitting something to herself. A truth she likes to hide from. A truth that, if she's right, is going to be evident for everyone to see.

She's just cum to thoughts of Draco Malfoy. Not for the first time either. The truth she hides from? She's always wanted him, just a little.

She feels an empty ache between her thighs as she removes her fingers. It helped take the edge off, as promised, however now she was being forced to evaluate things she didn't want to.

Hermione stares at her wet fingers, watching them glisten in the dawn rays, the smell of sex surrounds her.

She brings her fingers to her lips, her tongue darts out to taste. She wonders if he'd like it, her taste. She licks her cream off her fingers before wiping them on her sheets.

She throws an arm across her eyes shielding out the light.

Hermione lays there trying not to think. The sun moves the rays across the ceiling as she watches. It's soon time for breakfast.

After her shower, she slips on her underwear, wincing a little as the lace brushes against her still sensitive nether region.

Hermione slips on a sundress. The light fabric all she can cope with in the oppressive heat.

She attempts to do something, anything, with her hair as Parvati comes out of the bathroom.

"I can braid it if you'd like? It must be awful to manage in this weather," Parvati cries, leaving Hermione no choice but to accept her help. Hermione even admits it's easier to live with once it's plaited.

* * *

Hermione hates to admit it but Oliver was right. With the edge taken of her arousal, the heat was a little easier to bear and breakfast was easier to eat. She was actually hungry for food.

Oliver smirks at her as she wraps her lips around a sausage.

"Feeling better? Did you... take my advice for a little relief?" He asks as she bites into the sausage causing her to choke. Harry looks away from her, shifting uncomfortably in his seat as a blush rises up his cheeks.

Once she recovers, she smiles sweetly at Oliver.

"Yes, Oliver I am feeling better. Thank you so much for your suggestion, it did help."

Oliver flushes as the rest of their group turns to look at him. As if she'd let him try to embarrass her so easily.

He mutters something no one catches before returning to his own breakfast. His blush doesn't fade.

There are fewer than a hundred people left by breakfast. Slytherin is the most highly populated table. The Hufflepuff table is almost empty.

Hermione tries to keep her eyes from the Slytherin table, but the more she tries to look elsewhere the harder it becomes to resist.

When she gives in, he's looking at her. Her breath catches in her chest and all her efforts from this morning were in vain. Heat flares through her. Her core throbs.

She drops her fork to grip the bench, keeping herself in place, feeling the grain of the wood scratch her palm. Her finger nails bite into the underside of the bench.

When she tears her gaze away she turns to Susan Bones who's sat beside her. The DA Hufflepuffs joined their table that morning.

"Do you have any idea who your match is?" Hermione asks.

Susan nods but doesn't elaborate.

"Is he a Slytherin?" Hermione asks.

Again, another nod.

Hermione scans the Slytherin table. Goyle is frequently looking over at the girl beside her.

Hermione watches as Susan looks up meeting his gaze. He smiles sweetly at her before looking away.

It's weird to see such tenderness on Goyle's face.

"I don't think I can fight it anymore, Hermione. I don't even know why I'm trying to fight it," Susan shakes as she grips the bench.

Hermione reaches out a hand to comfort the girl before she stops.

Susan looks her straight in the eye.

"I want him," she chokes. "I just don't want... in front of people," she mutters looking away.

Hermione sighs.

"Side chamber is free, I believe. He's watching your every move. I think he'll follow, if that's what you want," Hermione tells her gently.

Susan gets shakily to her feet, walking slowly to the door of the side chamber. She pauses on the threshold to look at Goyle. She smiles and nods before entering the room. Goyle is on his feet and at the door before Hermione even registers it. The door shuts behind him. Everyone in the Hall gasps at the powerful wave of desire that rolls over them.

Hermione tries to leave her seat, but Neville drags her back down.

"Not like this," he whispers.

"You know?" She asks as she fight the impulse to move.

"I know. I think you'll be good together," he offers smiling a little.

"Yours?"

"I've got an inkling but I've never spoken to her. I can't just go up to her and touch her, that isn't fair," Neville sighs.

"Swimming in the lake this morning?" Oliver Wood suggests, interrupting the whispered conversation. Everyone discards the remains of their breakfast to go and prepare.

Hermione discreetly sends a scrap of parchment to Theo. She watches as he unfolds it at the table. He glances over to her and she shrugs, pretending she doesn't care.

Hermione watches as he turns back to the table. Theo begins discussing the plan with the table, as the DA file out to go get ready.

* * *

They'd been splashing about in the lake for almost fifteen minutes. The water felt incredible, everyone was having fun. Swimming, splashing each other, Harry swims under the surface grabbing her leg, pulling her under.

Hermione slaps Harry's chest as she comes up spluttering. He's laughing, shaking his hair so that droplets fly out and hit her. She screeches as she jumps at him pushing his head under the water. When he comes back up, she's floating away from him giggling.

Hermione watches as Harry's smile slowly fades when he looks towards the bank.

Hermione swivels to see where he's looking. There are eight Slytherin's on the bank, seven of them are starting to strip off.

Katie Bell and Angelina Johnson are watching the Slytherin boys warily, they seem to huddle together instinctively. Parvati moves over to join them.

Harry grabs her arm turning her to face him.

"You invited them, didn't you?" He hisses.

"Yes I did. I think it's a good idea to get to know them in a safe environment," she tells him.

He scoffs about to say something.

"Harry, honestly how horny are you right now?" She asks bluntly. The others have come closer and are listening.

Harry flushes at that question from her. Hermione watches as the realisation hits him. The water dampens the Fever. The Burning is less here. It's easier to resist.

Hermione watches as the Slytherin's hesitate to get in the water. Draco seems to be arguing with Blaise. She watches as Draco pulls off his shirt, throwing it to the floor.

Her eyes roam his body, she feels the chord inside her pull towards him but it's manageable.

Those gathered on the bank stop talking as they realise she's moving closer to them.

"Morning," she smiles brightly at them. She pulls herself from the water walking the rest of the way. She feels the cool mud squelch beneath her toes and welcomes it. It helps ground her.

Theo's jaw drops as his eyes run over her body. She doesn't dare look at the others. Now she's mostly out of the water, the Burning brushes through her again, less than before but present.

"Are you coming for a swim? You're welcome to join us. The water is incredible. It's... Cooling," she says as she walks backwards, submerging into the water once more. Theo joins her quickly, gasping as he realises exactly what she means.

After a few moments, he drags himself out of the water, going back to the bank. He mutters a few sentences to the other. The three girls squeal and dash for the water. All the boys but Blaise follow them in. Blaise stays fully dressed on the bank, watching with his old haughty expression back in place.

Theo catches up to Hermione again before she makes it back to the group.

"It's easier to control. I feel almost normal. Did you know? Before you invited us," he says as he swims beside her. He glances at the Gryffindor girls huddled together.

"I had a theory. I noticed that the burning was less while I in the shower. I was hoping we could all use this as a chance to know each other better," Hermione shrugs as she treads water.

She watches as the other Slytherin boys are careful not to swim too close to them.

Theo is watching her amused. She turns to look at him tearing her eyes away from Draco's wet, bare flesh. Theo chuckles as he moves up behind her.

"You want him, don't you?" Theo whispers in her ear making her shudder.

Hermione slaps his bare chest as he laughs at her.

"He wants you too," Theo tells her. "I think he's only just admitted it to himself but he has for a long time."

Theo swims away, kicking off fast before she can reply.

Neville swims up to her. The Slytherin's have stopped close to their group and are messing about the same way the DA had been before their arrival. However, no one attempts to breach the house divide.

"I'll approach the guys, if you approach the girls," Neville offers nervously. The boys used to tease him mercilessly, yet he's prepared to do this to get closer to the witch he'll match with.

Neville is too good for all of them.

Hermione nods swimming away towards the Slytherins. The longer they're in the water the less the effect of the Fever is.

Hermione manages to group the girls from both houses together. They play in the water together as if they'd been friends all along. They tell stories about the boys that are left. They all seem to accept, reluctantly, that their matches are in the water. They have little opportunity to get to know their potential partners better without the risk that they'll touch.

Deep laughs coming from the boys group suggest that they're doing the same. She smiles as she sees Harry and Draco shaking hands and laughing. It makes her tummy swoop in a way that has nothing to do with heat and desire.

Both groups get complacent after a couple of hours of being in the water. Drifting slowly towards each other without realising how close they've become. Angelina trips backwards falling against Marcus' back. A wave of heat rushes over them all, negating the most of the relief the water gave them.

The cooling from the water gives the couple enough time to get to the bank and into the cover provided by the trees at the edge of the Forbidden Forest. They don't stop touching each other once.

On the bank, everyone else throws their clothes back on not bothering to dry themselves first. They feel exposed, as if too much flesh is too tempting.

The material of her dress clings to her as Hermione slips the fabric on over her damp skin. She catches sight, out of the corner of her eye, of Draco sliding his t-shirt over his head. Harry grips her wrist. She hadn't even realised she was moving. She didn't know Harry was right next to her, she'd been too focused on Draco.

Hermione takes a deep breath as she looks longingly back at the water. Her stomach gives an audible growl, reminding her it's lunch time and swimming takes it toll physically. The DA are the first to head back to the castle. Parvati and Katie are clinging to each other. Each seems concerned that they'll be next. Daphne and Pansy rush past her and Harry to catch up with the other two girls. The four of them hurry into the hall together.

Tracey Davis lingers back from the rest of them, Hermione notices. Tracey's eyes frequently dart to Neville.

At the Entrance Hall, Hermione leans against the cold stone wall. Harry pauses to wait for her.

"Go ahead. I want to talk to Nott about something," she shoos him into the Great Hall. Harry leaves her standing there alone as the others had gone on ahead already.

She leans against the wall as she waits. They weren't that far behind.

Hermione wonders if her plan is insane. The whole walk up she was thinking. From the moment Harry grabbed her wrist, she knew she had to talk to him.

She's not waiting for Theo, although he'll be there.

No. It's time she had a little talk with Draco Malfoy.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N** I have no self control. Like none at all. I wanted to make you guys wait for this but I'm weak. I have no schedule. I get too excited to keep to a schedule. I'm enjoying writing this far too much.

Hermione hears their footfalls on the steps as she braces herself against the wall.

Theo sees her first. He pauses in the doorway staring at her but all she sees is his friend behind him.

Hermione watches as Blaise grabs the back of Draco's t-shirt, pulling it tight against him as Blaise whispers into Draco's ear.

Draco shakes him off before taking careful, measured steps towards her.

He stops a few feet away, folding his arms, tucking his hands away.

"I wanted to talk to you," Hermione says pushing her back into the stone. She doesn't know where to look. The damp t-shirt clings to him, the shorts do nothing to hide his bulge, she looks at his face, staring into eyes that remind her of her dreams. She barely suppresses a whimper.

"So talk. Fast," Draco says, as his eyes dart across her, as if unable to decide where to look. When his eyes finally meet hers, she moans at the heat contained there. Before she knows what she's doing she takes a step. Or at least she thought she had only taken one.

Arms wrap around her from behind. Despite moving forward, Draco is several feet further away from her. Blaise and Adrian have hard grips on Draco's arms, he's breathing hard. He's shaking so much he can barely stand. She glances over her shoulder to see Theo is holding her.

"Talk," Theo demands.

"This sounds stupid now," she says biting her lip.

"I'm alright." She says to Theo pulling away, retaking her spot on the wall. She feels better with the cold stone behind her rather than a warm body.

"What sounds stupid?" Draco asks control returning to him too.

"Well I wanted to talk to you about... I think we're supposed to match," Hermione speaks to the ground, not trusting herself to look at him. She's always prided herself on her self control. She wishes she still could.

She doesn't look up as she hears an urgent discussion between him and his friends. She doesn't look up when she hears footsteps approach.

The tips of his shoes enter her view of the floor. He's closer than she thought. From this angle she can see the tenting of his shorts. She looks up quickly. He's closer than he should be.

His hands come to rest either side of her head enclosing her. His fingers grip into the stone, just as hers have. He's breathing hard. She feels his pants of warm breath against her face.

Hermione is frozen against the wall. She has no control over her motions anymore. Something is telling her this may have been a bad idea.

"Is this what you want? Me to touch you here and now? Do you want me to fuck you into this wall you're clinging to so desperately? Hmm?" He growls at her.

She shakes her head unable to trust her words, because that's exactly what she wants right now, in this moment.

"Are you trying to tell me to fuck off? That you want nothing to do with me?" Again she shakes her head, this time with a little more vigor.

"Then what do you want from me?" He hisses.

"I want... I wanted to know what _you_ wanted," Hermione says staring into his eyes.

"What I want? I want you. I want to touch you, to taste you, I want to drive my cock into that delectable little body of yours over and over until you scream my name so loud the foundations of the castle shake. But not like this," he moans, "I want you to _choose me_ , I want you to want _me_."

Draco rips himself away from her, sprinting off down into the depths of the dungeons.

Hermione's legs give out from underneath her as she sinks to the floor.

"Oh," she says to no one in particular.

"That was stupid," she looks up to see Harry is stood beside Theo. "You told me you wanted to talk to Nott."

"I... I just wanted to be sure..."

"Hermione. Everyone in the damn building feels it when one of you looks at the other. I have a theory about that," Harry says.

"Really? A theory?" Theo asks.

"The longer there has been sexual tension between them the bigger the reaction when they touch. Oh and Neville has gone." Hermione looks up at him.

"Neville?"

"Tracey Davis approached him. Asked him if he was ready yet. Then walked away to the side chamber. He scrambled after her, I've never seen him move so fast," Harry laughs.

"You guys were actually doing okay until the wave," Theo says.

"I didn't even notice a wave," she mutters staring at her bloodied fingertips.

Theo crouches in front of her taking out his wand, healing her cuts. He sighs as he stands back up looking down at her.

Theo glances over his shoulder towards the dungeons then back at Hermione.

"Go," she hears Harry tell him. "I can deal with this one."

Theo gives a nod before breaking into a sprint to catch up with his friends.

Hermione feels Harry sit down next to her.

"How much did you hear?" She asks not looking at him.

"I came out when you pulled away from Nott. I was worried when the wave went off and I didn't know where you were," Harry says nudging her.

"Oh," she says staring down at her healed hands.

"We talked about you. He said he had a plan to try to court you properly first. I'll say this for the guy. He has incredible self control. I didn't think he had it in him," Harry offers her a small smile. "Now, you still haven't eaten anything. Come on. Before lunch ends."

Harry pulls her to her feet leading her into the Hall. Her mind is racing so fast. Draco's words play over and over in her head.

Hermione gasps as her butt hits the seat not ready for it. She adjusts herself before staring down at her plate. Harry starts piling plain chicken onto her plate and a few light veggies.

"Eat," Harry orders, shoving a fork into her hand.

"What happened?" Daphne asks from down the table. "Where are the boys?"

"They went after Malfoy," Harry says glancing at Hermione.

Daphne and Pansy exchange a look before getting up. They shove as much food as they can carry into napkins in their bags before running off to their common room.

Of their original group who entered Hogwarts together, only six of them remain. Besides Harry and herself, there's Oliver Wood, Katie Bell, Percy Weasley and Parvati Patil.

"My sister's birthday is the day after tomorrow," Percy reminds Harry gently.

Hermione looks over at Harry who is gripping his fork so tight Hermione can see the whites of his knuckles.

"I know," he says dropping a slightly bent fork.

The tension at the table is too much. Between Hermione lost in thoughts of Draco, and Harry pining over Ginny, no one really fancies lingering over lunch. One by one they stand to leave. Percy's foot catches on the bench as he's stepping over it. He goes flying into the Ravenclaw table. Cho reaches out to steady him with lightning quick reflexes.

The wave that emits from them sends Hermione to her knees. It's too much after her encounter with Draco. Harry scoops her up carrying her from the hall. Outside the doors Harry tries to stand her up but she collapses against him.

"It's okay just leave me here. I'll make it up when I'm ready," she says.

"As if I'm leaving you alone in the Entrance hall after last time," he scoffs picking her back up.

They don't talk as the ascend, Harry needs his breath. Once they reach the fifth floor they try standing her up again. When she falls once more, Oliver takes over. Carrying her to rest of the way to the Tower.

Unlike Harry, Wood wants to talk.

"You want to be careful," he warns her. "Playing with fire will get you burned."

"Draco Malfoy is more ice than fire."

"Is he? Still? Or has he melted? War changes people," Oliver sighs.

"But such a fundamental change?"

"Maybe he always was fire. He just hid it behind an icy exterior that could never last," he ponders coming up to the portrait.

"It always confuses me when you say something profound. You realise it destroys your jock stereotype every time you do it?"

"Aye but it's fun to see the shock on people's faces when I show I got a brain," he laughs.

He sets her down on her feet in the common room. She wobbles but stays standing.

"I'm going to read of a bit," she announces unnecessarily. Oliver gives her a knowing took but wisely doesn't say anything.

Katie Bell helps her up the stairs.

"Malfoy is your match isn't he?" Katie asks her quietly.

"Yeah, it looks like he is," Hermione says wondering where this is going.

"How can you stand it? He's a Slytherin. He was a Death Eater. Just like the others. All of those Slytherin boys have the same scar on their arm," Katie hisses.

"Do you really think they knew what they were signing up for? How many of them do you think had a choice? Malfoy was marked on his sixteenth birthday after a lifetime of indoctrination. Theo was submitted to the Cruciatus Curse by his own father until he agreed. Don't judge them so harshly. They faced more horror than we did. They had no way to escape," Hermione explains, she noted the way Katie stiffens when she mentioned Theo.

"Who do you think yours is?" Hermione asks as they reach her door.

"No idea," she says looking away from Hermione. All Gryffindors are terrible liars.

"Well thank you for your help," Hermione says as Katie turns away from her.

* * *

Hermione enters her dormitory, throws off her dress, climbing onto the bed, closing the curtains around her she slips off her bikini.

She aches with a need so powerful it almost hurts. Unlike during the morning, she makes no resistance of where her thoughts wish to go.

His words echo in her head. She's shuddering before the first touch. She slides her fingers through her heated, dripping flesh. She rubs her clit once, twice, a third time and she's coming undone. The force of her orgasm arches her body as she shakes.

She collapses back against the pillows panting.

Hermione doesn't remove her fingers. She continues her ministrations, slowly this time, as she thinks back over the morning, never more glad for her photographic memory.

She focuses on details she hadn't trusted herself to linger over earlier.

The way his back muscles moved as he pulled off his shirt, his hair hanging wet against his face, they way he laughed with her friends, the way the water rolled down across his abdomen as he pulled his shirt back on, the way the damp fabric stuck to every line on his chest, the shape of his cock through his shorts, the material straining to contain him, the drop of moisture where the head of his aching penis had soaked through the fabric.

Her second orgasm takes her by surprise, so lost in her thoughts of him, she's seeing stars just as she wonders how he tastes.

She opens her eyes as the shaking subsides. She looks up to see Harry has sent his patronus. She's needed in the common room. She pulls the bikini bottoms back on and grabs the shirt she'd been planning to wear to bed that night. She'd had no intentions of going down for dinner.

"What's wrong?" She asks as she reaches the common room.

"Nott's outside waiting for you. Wants to talk to you," Harry tells her without looking at her.

She opens the door to see him leaning against the wall. He's holding a thick envelope in his hand. Her name displayed where she can see. She steps out and walks up to him.

She's barefoot and wearing Harry's old Quidditch shirt. He smirks as he looks her over.

"You stink of sex," he squints.

"Nice to see you too," she crosses her arms under her breasts, tapping her foot. "I didn't exactly get time to shower before coming out to see you." She huffs.

He steps up to her, pulling her arm away from her he brings her hand up to his mouth. Instead of kissing the back as he'd done before, he sniffs her fingers. She rips her hand away from him as he grins at her.

"So you were alone then?" He says looking relieved. She realises he thought she'd matched.

"Yes I was alone," she huffs as a blush rises up her face.

"Just checking. There's nothing to be embarrassed about. Draco has been wanking over you this afternoon too. He also managed time to write you this," he tells her handing over the letter. "I've been told not to return without a reply." He grimaces.

"What are you? An owl?" She scoffs.

"Hoot, Hoot," he replies dryly making her laugh.

"You better come in then," she says opening the portrait and ushering him in.

They sit opposite each other on the vacant sofa. She tucks her bare legs up underneath her as he slumps into the cushions.

Hermione notices that Katie is watching them. Her eyes no longer moving across the page of her book she's holding.

Hermione turns the envelope over in her hands. It's sealed with a wax M. She traces it with her finger.

She looks up Theo.

"I don't know. He wouldn't let me read it," he tells her, answering her unasked question.

She sighs, she breaks the seal, watching as the M comes apart. She picks up the first sheet of parchment and begins to read.


	7. Chapter 7

Draco sprints faster than he ever has before. The pounding of his steps matching the pounding of his heart.

He stops when the voices behind him penetrate into his consciousness.

He drops to the floor, leaning against the wall panting as he tries to regain his breath.

"Draco, mate wait up. We weren't built for this shit," Blaise calls panting. He slumps down next to Draco, his face going to the floor.

"It's too hot to run you bastard," Adrian gasps, clutching at his side.

"Sorry. I had to get away," Draco says, banging his head back against the stone.

"Bitch," Blaise mutters from his place on the floor. "Ambushing you like that just wasn't fair."

"I get why she did it," Adrian says recovering first.

The other two men look up at him from their place on the floor.

"There's always been heat between you both," Adrian starts, "you just used to use it to verbally abuse one another."

"Verbally," Draco scoffs hand going to his cheek.

"Usually verbal. All you have to do is redirect that energy," Adrian shrugs.

"You say that like it's easy," Draco groans.

"She didn't seem unwilling," Blaise says.

"I'm hoping for a little more than 'not unwilling' from our... interactions," Draco sighs, dropping his head to his hands.

"Don't you think you're being a little hard on yourself. Just fuck her and deal with all the emotional crap afterwards," Blaise says.

All three of them look up hearing the approaching footsteps.

"That is the worst advice I've ever heard Zabini," Theo laughs as he walks up to them. "Just write the girl a letter."

"A letter?" Draco repeats dumbly.

"Yes a letter. You know that way of communicating without having to see, speak or be near the person. All she wants is to know where she stands with you. For all she knows, you hate her. Something that is clearly not the case. So, write a letter and tell her exactly why you don't hate her and go from there," Theo explains patiently.

"Fine but you're delivering it," Draco says getting to his feet.

"Me? Why can't you just use an owl?"

"You can take it to her as soon as it's done. Tell her you've been told to wait for a response but what you're actually doing is watching her read it. Then you can tell me her actual reaction as well as making sure she doesn't just toss it in the fire," Draco reasons.

"Fine. But let's get back to the common room yeah?" Theo suggests as they look down at Blaise.

"If running killed you that badly, how do you have any stamina for sex?" Adrian asks him.

"Fuck you," Blaise mumbles getting to his feet.

"Hmm rather not. You're so out of shape I bet you can't even last three minutes," Adrian winks making Draco and Theo laugh.

"Ha-ha very funny. Bunch of tossers you lot," Blaise mutters.

"Well, it is the only way to deal with this damned heat, the Fever and witches that glare at you," Theo mutters.

"Yeah at least your witch has some idea of who you are. Mine just glares at me and the scar on my arm," Adrian tells Draco.

"I didn't think... You've been so busy helping me..." Draco splutters.

"Helping you does help us. Where she goes, they follow," Theo says.

"Huh?"

"If you fuck this up and Granger ends up dead set against you, what do you think will happen to us?" Theo asks indicating the three of them. "Do you really think any of those girls will willing accept us. Greg is a lucky bastard. Hufflepuffs are so accepting and ready to give a second chance."

"Shit," Draco says sudden pressure falling on him. "Okay. Letter," he storms off to the common room to write one of the most important letters of his life.

* * *

An hour later, the girls have joined them and fed them. Broken quills and scraps of parchment litter the floor.

"You're over thinking this," Theo groans.

"Go for a shower," Adrian suggests.

"Go for a wank," Blaise tells him.

Draco turns to glare at him.

"That's not a bad suggestion," Theo mutters reading the most recently discarded parchment. Draco snatches it back.

"Fine. Maybe a shower will help," Draco mutters leaving his friends snickering behind him.

* * *

Draco slams the bathroom door shut behind him. Blaise's suggestion is probably the best, he supposes Blaise has to manage to get something right at some point. He turns on the shower, stepping out of his clothes, standing under the spray.

He lets the water run down his body as he fails at trying not to think.

He could have had her. He could have taken her right then and he probably couldn't have been blamed for it either.

Draco slams his fists against the wall.

He'd never seen so many expressions flicker across a face as he did when he was leaning over her. Fear, shock, hesitation, appreciation, and... and heat.

Was that just the Fever or did _she_ want _him_? How was he supposed to convince Hermione Granger that he was worthy of her time?

Over the last year, he's seen enough blood spilt to know there's no difference. It was a hard lesson but one he learnt well.

The girls that came to him before, did so because of his position. He knew that now. His pride crumbles down around his ears. Kneeling before a madman taught him humility. He never had to try to get laid. There was always some girl willing to spread her legs for him in the hopes of getting close to the Malfoy fortune. The last year, it was the mark on his arm they approached him for. None of that would entice Granger.

He'd had hopes, plans for coming back to school in September. He was going to show her slowly that he'd changed. Maybe, just maybe become her friend. He'd had plans. This damn Fever had wiped them all away.

What could he offer her that she didn't already have?

She has been checking him out though, he thinks to himself hopefully. That may have been the Fever though. Doubts slide in. Except... in the lake. After a time, they'd barely felt it. For at least an hour, he hadn't even been hard at all. It had been a relief. Yet still her eyes had been on him. He'd felt the heat of her gaze every time she'd looked at him.

He runs his hands through his hair, checking the shampoo has rinsed away. He looks down at his own body, flexing the muscles in his stomach.

Girls had told him all the time he was hot but those girls always had a motive, a reason they were pursuing him. He slides his hand down his body. He wasn't deathly skinny anymore but he definitely had some definition.

Draco's hand slides lower to finally wrap around his aching cock. He lets out a shuddering breath as he begins moving his hand up and down his generous length.

The one thing in did have confidence in his own ability was sex. Like most of his peers, he'd been at it for about four years now. He definitely wasn't a novice.

Had he really told her that she had a delectable body? They all been stunned when she stepped out if the water. It had near killed him that Theo got to be so close to her, to touch her when he couldn't.

Draco holds his hand, still as he thrust into it. Doing to his hand what he was so desperate to do to Hermione earlier. His thrusts become irregular as he gets closer. He squeezes his eyes closed as he cums all over his hand. He opens his eyes to watch as the water washes it away.

He groans in frustration as he looks down at his semi hard penis. The arousal never fully goes away.

It's hot, uncomfortable, and it's pissing him off. He shuts off the water. The only relief he's going to get is when he buries his cock in his witch. He dries himself off, grabs a pair of pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt and goes back to his friends. He has a letter to write.

* * *

Back in the common room, he stops as he enters. Horror freezes him to the spot. Each one of them is holding an un-crumpled piece of parchment.

"No," Draco breaths as he realises what they're reading. Pansy's giggle jolts him into action as he attempts to reclaim his rubbish.

Everyone manages to keep hold of the parchment they have.

"Those were private," he sulks dropping down into a chair.

"Private doesn't get left, screwed up, on the floor of the Slytherin common room," Theo tells him.

"This is ridiculous," Blaise says waving his, "you say 'you're eyes are like sapphires' aren't Granger's eyes brown?"

"It sounded pretty and it rhymed," Draco pouts blushing hard.

"This is absolute filth," Theo says reading intently, Blaise tries to snatch it.

"You mean you got a fun one and I got this losers attempt at poetry," Blaise sulks.

"I got poetry too," Daphne says. "It's good. I think it's quoted."

Theo takes her piece of parchment as Blaise snatches the one out of his hand.

"You are quoting, 'Love will find a way through paths where wolves fear to prey'. Byron? Really Draco? You couldn't come up with better than this?" Theo asks exasperated. Blaise and Adrian are huddled over the attempt that came out highly sexual, giggling like little kids. Theo rolls his eyes at them as Draco glares.

"Well I don't know, do I?"

"You could try some honesty. It wouldn't kill you," Theo sighs pinching his nose.

"Hmm not sure. Sounds risky. Best not," Draco laughs.

"Just try again," Theo pleads.

Draco gets up and goes back to the desk.

"Why is my quill glowing?" He asks suspicious.

"Just a little charm to help you out," Theo replies innocently.

Draco picks up the quill carefully and gasps.

"Bastard," Draco mutters as he begins to write. Once the quill stops moving across the page, Theo takes the parchment before Draco can read it back. Theo shoves it into the envelope.

"Seal it," Theo demands, shoving it in front of Draco.

Draco sighs picking up the wax and seal to finish it. He's only vaguely aware of what he wrote as Theo strides out the door, letter in hand.

Draco spends the next two hours staring at the door. None of his friends attempts to distract him work. Draco's not interested in anything but Theo's return.


	8. Chapter 8

Theo's watching her as she reads. She's so distracted by the contents of the letter, Hermione barely notices Theo's gaze.

She finishes reading and stares at the paper in her lap.

"Problem?" Theo asks gently.

"Have you ever had a moment where your whole worldview just... shifts?" She asks looking up at him.

"Yes," he states clearly, raising his eyebrows.

Oh. She realises. Of course he has. If he hadn't, he wouldn't be sat there with her waiting for a response.

"Have you read this?" She asks.

"I caught most of it while looking over his shoulder as he wrote. It wasn't his first attempt," Theo chuckles.

"What did you do to his quill?" She asks.

"Very astute. Just a little charm..."

"Scribere Cordis," she gasps looking down at the letter. "That's... that's.."

"Inspired?" Theo smirks.

"Unethical at best," she frowns.

"He knew I'd done something to the quill when he voluntarily picked it up. Then once it was done, he stamped it with the Malfoy seal. Something he wouldn't have done if he didn't want you to have it. He's very good at non-verbal, wandless fire that would have disintegrated that letter in seconds," Theo tells her.

She stares dumbly down at the letter once more.

"First impressions?" Theo asks.

"It's... intriguing," she says looking up at him. "I need to read it again before I can give a response though."

"Read away. It's nice to have a change of scenery," Theo smiles settling back into the sofa once more.

Hermione looks back down at the letter bracing herself to accept his words. That spell... he means this letter, every single word of it. She owes it to the writer to pay proper attention as she reads.

 _Dear_

 _To_

 _Granger_

 _Hermione,_

 _First of all, I'm sorry for anything this letter says which you may find disturbing._

 _Theo did something, I think. He can explain to you, what he's done to me._

She's covered that already.

 _I suppose the easiest thing would be to begin with some kind of apology for my past behaviour but I won't. How are words supposed to convince you that I mean them? The only real apology that can be given for the way I've behaved, is showing you with my actions going forward._

 _I hate this Fever._

 _I had a plan. I figured you'd come back to school in September, I would too. I could let you discover how changed I am from the war. I wanted you to be curious that I was so different. Then maybe you'd accept a hello in the corridor, studying together in the library, partnering in potions. I wanted to take weeks and months to show in little ways that I'm different now._

 _The Fever stole that time._

 _I wanted your friendship first. I wanted to use the end of the war as a way of drawing a line. So we could have a before and after. Make that line the foundation to build something new. Then through you Potter, and I suppose Weasley, too would accept me._

 _I've been a lonely child. I didn't have friends. I had followers._

 _Even now with Theo, Blaise and Adrian, we aren't that close. They all look to me. I have to lead them first and foremost. That's the way it works here._

 _Theo is the best of them. Don't tell him that, he doesn't need his ego inflating any more. He'll stand up to me and push me in the right direction. But when all your friends are Slytherin, there's always some motive, everyone is looking to advance themselves._

 _Is it so wrong to want to have someone who is around me just because they like me?_

 _Or am I really just that unlikeable?_

 _That's what the Fever has stolen from me. The chance to have you choose me. The chance for you to like me before you want me. Was that really too much to ask for?_

 _I watch as people around us fall into couples that make so much sense._

 _I think we do too, in a way._

 _I also think we're both so stubborn that unless, at the moment we touch, we feel like we choose this. That we chose each other, we'll fight it every step of the way for the rest of our lives._

 _I could see myself falling in love with you. You're the type of witch that could consume me heart and soul if I let you. Part of me really wants to let you._

 _Falling in love with you could be the greatest adventure in my life, but it's not something I want to do alone._

 _I'm stood at the start of a path, a path that could lead to a place in which I can be happy and at peace. The same place waits for you too, I believe._

 _I'm ready to take my first steps down that path. Are you? Because the destination only exists when we walk the path together._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _A man filled with hope and desire._

She stares at the letter once more. Whatever she'd been expecting it hadn't been this.

She looks up at Theo. How is she supposed to respond to this letter?

His eyes are watching her carefully, calculating her next move.

"I don't know how to reply?" She says a little desperately.

"Do I need to charm your quill too?" He chuckles.

"No. No I'll... I'll think of something," she frowns down at the letter again.

"Before the Fever hit, he'd been planning to be my friend," she says confused.

"Yes. I think befriending you has been something of an obsession since... " he trails off looking down at her arm.

"Oh," Hermione moves her arm to hide the scar.

"He talks in his sleep," Theo explains.

"Oh."

"You're supposed to be bright and all you can manage is 'oh' over and over?" Theo asks.

"If Malfoy get his way that's all she'll be saying," Oliver interjects from across the room. Hermione had forgotten they were all there.

Theo laughs deeply as he pulls some crumpled parchment out of his pocket.

"On that note, this I rescued this from the floor of the Slytherin common room. This is what he screwed up in frustration before we convinced him to take a shower. Of course, I don't know if he ever intended for you to actually read it or was trying to deal with his frustrations through written word instead of wanking like the rest of us do," Theo groans.

Katie jerks a little at the noise. Hermione can see her. Theo can't.

"Hey you play Quidditch don't you?" She asks him. The others look over at her sudden change of subject. Katie stiffens in her seat.

"I do. But I don't see what that has to do with..." she snatches the parchment from his hand.

"You should play Gryffindor versus Slytherin tomorrow. We've got Harry, Oliver and Katie still. You have Draco and Pucey. Might be fun," she shrugs.

"I'll ask _Draco_ when I get back," he says noting the slip of her tongue.

She ignores him to read the second letter.

 _Granger,_

 _I saw you checking me out. Did you enjoy the sight of me, half naked and dripping wet? The sight of you in that tiny, red bikini almost made me cum, right there on the bank without even touching myself._

 _You seemed more relaxed today. Did you make yourself cum? In the shower or in your bed? Did you think of me?_

 _Regardless, next time you do it you pretend those fingers of yours are mine instead. My fingers, my cock, I know it's unreasonable to make these demands but I don't care._

 _I'm going to fuck you._

 _That much is inevitable at this point. I almost fucked you today._

 _That was cruel, approaching me like that. Taunting me with what I can't have yet._

 _I saw how your eyes lingered on the shape of my cock, the straining fabric of my shorts. I saw you notice the damp spot where I was leaking. Did you know you licked your lips?_

 _You looked at my cock and licked your lips._

 _I almost shoved you to your knees and put that tongue of yours to better use._

 _Are you wet for me now? Does reading these words turn you on? Imagine how much better they'll be whispered into your ear as I fuck you._

 _I have so many things I want to do to you._

 _I'll tie you to my bed so you never leave me._

 _I'll make you beg for more._

 _I'm wanking over thoughts of you at least three times a day right now._

 _This morning I got to my knees and held my hand still as I fucked it. I imagined I had you bent over arse in the air._

 _Whatever doubts you and I may have there is one truth neither of us can deny. Fever or no Fever, sex between us will be fucking hot._

Hermione lets out a shuddering breath as she finishes the letter. It's the first she's allowed herself a breath while reading this letter.

She reaches for her wand, ignoring the quill and parchment Theo offers her, she summons her own.

She writes furiously, knowing exactly what to write now. She knows exactly how to respond.

Hermione Granger has her own plan now.

She glances at Harry. She has to stay until Ginny's here. Just in case they don't match. Both of her friends will need her for the fallout. Two nights, one day, a plan in place. She can do this.

She finishes the letter sealing it herself. Theo frowns having not seen the contents.

He tries to take the second letter from her.

"No. I need this," she says, holding it away from him.

Theo watches wide eyed as she moves to put a hand between her legs pushing against her bikini bottoms.

Hermione gets to her feet and slides off the remains of her bikini. She puts the damp fabric into a second envelope and seals that too.

She tries to hand him both envelopes as he stares at her dumbfounded.

"My reply and a gift," she smiles smugly.

"Granger I don't think..."

"Doesn't matter what you think. I know what I'm doing. Now be a good little owl and off you Hoot. I'd prefer it if the gift arrived as fresh as possible," she grins.

Theo collects himself at her sudden confidence.

"Okay. Fine. I'll play along. Mostly because watching his reaction to this is going to be hilarious," Theo smirks, taking both envelopes and leaving the room.

Hermione gathers up her letters and makes her way to her room once more. She needs a shower.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco has barely moved since he watched Theo walk out of the common room.

He doesn't know what time it is. His joints are stiff, but he doesn't stretch them out.

His eyes stay fixed on the entrance, barely blinking.

Draco ignores his friends attempts to distract him. He doesn't want to be distracted. He wants a response from Hermione as quick as possible. As if there could be any kind of distraction that would make him feel better. He ignores their whispering and concerned looks and tries to remember exactly what it was he wrote.

Bloody Theo and his old magics. If this backfires, he's blaming Theo completely.

Draco jumps when the door opens. He's on his feet before the door closes.

"Well? What did she say? How did she look? Did she like it? Did she hate it? She hated it didn't she? That's why you aren't saying anything," Draco rushes barely taking a breath.

Theo holds up the two envelopes.

"Want to hear what I have to say? Or do you have more ranting to do first?" Theo asks waving the envelopes.

Theo hands one over, keeping the other one back. He wants to hear what the letter says before he hands over the "present" Granger sent.

Draco is going to lose his shit when he gets his gift. Just hopefully not until he's alone in his room. He rather not see _that._

Draco is so busy opening the first envelope, he misses the presence of a second.

Draco reads the first line and drops the parchment. His stomach drops faster. He sinks into the nearest chair to wallow in his despair. Theo crouches to pick up the discarded parchment. His eyes scan it rapidly. He bursts out laughing making Draco glare at him.

"How much did you read? Or did you just stop after the first line?"

"The first line was pretty clear," Draco mutters from behind his hands.

Draco doesn't see the hand until it connects with the back of his head. The letter falls into his lap as he rubs his head.

"Read the whole damn thing this time," Theo orders standing over him.

He picks up the parchment again bracing himself for that first line.

 _Draco,_

 _I don't want to be your friend._

 _I have friends. That's not what I want from you._

 _Your plan for September was a good one. It probably would have worked too. Except for one little detail._

 _One I'm actually a little ashamed to admit._

 _I've always found you attractive, even when you were mean to me, mean to my friends. The vile that spewed from your mouth, didn't stop my breath from catching when I saw you. I've always been willing to give you the benefit of the doubt, mostly because I always found it hard to believe that someone who looks as you do, doesn't have some good deep down inside, just waiting for a chance._

 _I've always been prepared to give you that chance._

 _Based on this, how is it possible for me to like you before I want you when I've always wanted you in some way?_

 _So as what you want is out of our reach, how about we discuss what I want instead?_

 _I think you'll find it's more attainable._

 _I want a partner. An equal. Someone who'll challenge me. Someone who will argue with me not just agree. I want a lover who can turn me on with just a look._

 _Theo gave me one of your draft letters. Don't be mad at him. It was very interesting. I'd been a bit lost about how to respond until I'd seen the draft._

"What draft did you give her?" Draco looks up paling.

"The last you wrote before you gave up and went for a wank," Theo grins.

Draco groans as he blushes. She wasn't meant to see that. He turns his eyes back to the parchment.

 _But once I had seen that I knew. I knew that with or without the Fever somehow, someway we'd have ended up in bed together. We are inevitable._

 _I can't wait to watch you play Quidditch tomorrow morning and maybe in the afternoon we can go for a swim. Talk face to face in the water? Like a date?_

 _In the meantime, some inspiration for your three times a day wanks._

 _For example, right this moment as you read this (as long as Theo gave it to you quick enough) I'm in the shower. Pulling at my nipples, using the shower head on my clit, getting myself close._

 _On the hour, I'll be naked, on top of my bed. On my knees. Arse in the air, thrusting my fingers in and out roughly. Wondering if you're in the position you describe in your letter. I hope you will be._

 _That's what I'll be thinking of when I cum._

 _I'm guessing Theo gave you one envelope at a time?_

 _There's a little present for you in the other one._

"Present?" He looks up as Theo holds out the other envelope.

Draco slides it open and looks inside.

"Is that..."

"Yep. You've got that girl so worked up. Gryffindors. So fucking kinky," Theo shakes his head, laughing a little.

"What did she do?" Draco asks not sure he wants to hear.

"When she came down to meet me, Potter had sent her a patronus interrupting her... personal time. She reeked of sex. All she was wearing the whole time was those and a Quidditch shirt stolen from Potter,"

"Potter?"

"It had his name across the back," Theo shrugs. "It seemed like something that's just comfortable to wear than any meaning behind it. Anyway after she read the second letter, she scribbled that out without me seeing what was in it. Then she put her hand between her legs pressed those against herself before sliding them off and putting them in that envelope. Then she hands me both telling me to hurry before those dry out," Theo grins at him.

Draco turns back to the letter.

 _Remember, on the hour I'll be thinking of you, hoping you're thinking of me too._

 _Yours always,_

 _Hermione Granger._

Draco looks at his watch. He's got ten minutes. He gathers up the envelopes and their contents and leaves for his room. He doesn't bother to say goodbye.

* * *

Once in the privacy of his room, he pulls out the bikini bottoms and sniffs. The material is still damp and smells of her sex. With barely a conscious thought, his tongue darts out to taste. He pulls back as the reality of what he's doing hits him. His wand gives him a two minute warning. He quickly discards his clothing, grabs the lube and readies himself.

He gives himself a few strokes before getting into position, as if she was there on her knees before him.

As his wand announces it's time, he begins thrusting into his hand in the most intense wank he's ever had. Her scent still fills his nose, he can still taste her on his tongue. He manages to last ten minutes before he's coming all over his hand and the bed below him.

Draco collapses onto the bed breathing hard, wondering if she's cum to thoughts of him yet.

He feels his cock throb beneath him. He groans as he thrusts against his bed sheet. He reaches for his wand to vanish the mess.

Little does he know, floors above him, his witch is also collapsed against the bed after coming with his name on her lips.

Despite the heat, Draco brings his older Quidditch shirt into bed with him, curling up with it his arms as he drifts off to sleep.

In the morning, he'll have a gift for his witch. He'll make sure the Potter name is never across her back again.


	10. Chapter 10

This morning, Hermione was sat with Katie, Parvati, Harry and Oliver. That's all that was left of their group.

Ginny was due to arrive the following morning.

The Slytherin's enter later than usual. They sit down at the same table. The Gryffindor's had gathered on one side. Hermione had widened it so there wouldn't be any chance of accidental touching under the table.

Hermione blushes when she meets his eyes. Had she really sent that gift? Wrote those things?

Draco sits down opposite her, flushing a little himself. He places a parcel on the table with a note on top and pushes it across the table before drawing back. Once he's sat, she reaches out and pulls it towards her.

Hermione tears open the note, aware that his eyes watch her closely, never leaving her face.

 _Hermione,_

 _When you put it like that, I don't want to be friends either._

 _Swimming might be a problem with only half a bikini. If you're delaying our touch until after a certain event, skinny dipping is probably a bad idea._

 _Last night, I had a lot of fun on the hour._

 _I loved your present. Having the chance to smell you, and I'll admit it, taste you was incredible._

 _Thank you._

 _The gift I'm giving you back is perhaps a little self indulgent but humour me? Please?_

 _Draco._

Hermione looks up at him. Not sure where to start. Unsure how much sexual talk they can deal with this close.

"I do have other bikinis," she tells him attempting to start with a safe topic. The wolfish grin he gives indicates that perhaps, this topic wasn't as safe as she thought it would be.

"I'm glad you liked the gift I gave you. I like the use you put it to. That was the intention," he jerks back surprised at her words. He runs a hand through his hair, flexing a little.

She pulls the coverings off the gift he brought her.

Draco's scent fills the air as she looks down at the green fabric. He'd folded it so his name would be visible as soon as she opened it.

Hermione looks up, he's running his fingers through the grain of the table, avoiding looking at her. He seems a little embarrassed.

She brings it up to her nose to smell it, to smell him. His head snaps up as he watches her.

"Burn Potter's," he says suddenly making her giggle as Harry shouts "Hey!"

"I'm not going to burn Harry's," she informs him.

"Fine. But please... just don't wear it anymore. Please?" Draco begs her.

She nods as she wraps it back up to keep the scent in.

"I'll wear it tonight," she smirks at him.

He glances at Potter, then the Slytherin girls and nods.

"I hear you should have someone else joining us for breakfast tomorrow?" Draco asks Harry.

"Yeah. Yeah it's Ginny's birthday tomorrow," Harry explains going red staring at his plate. Hermione detects a slight flicker of Harry glancing at the Slytherin girls.

"Are you sure that..."

"Drop it," Hermione cuts him off firmly. Draco glances up the table but does as he's asked.

Harry shifts uncomfortably beside her.

"So are we playing Quidditch or not?" Oliver asks breaking the silence. Hermione runs upstairs to put the shirt in her room while the others get ready.

She bumps into Katie on the stairs. She's gripping her broom tightly, looking a little anxious.

"How do you do it? How do you sit across the table from him and not jump him? Isn't it getting worse for you too?" Katie asks her desperately.

"Yes. It's getting harder every time I look at him. We have a complicated history and I need to wait just a little while longer."

"You want to be around tomorrow. When whatever happens, happens?" Katie asks her.

"I do. Just in case..."

"Have you noticed what I have about..."

"Yeah. She can barely keep her eyes from him. He actively avoids being close to any of the Slytherin's. I'm hoping for Harry and Ginny to match, I am it's just..."

"Doesn't seem very likely. Especially the more we get to know her as we've been talking to them. Do you think she knows?" Katie asks.

"I don't know," Hermione sighs as they walk up to the pitch. Everyone else is already there. Hermione goes to join the other non-players in the stands.

They play first to ten. Despite Oliver's exceptional keeping skills, the Slytherin's begin to pull ahead. Katie seems to get more and more distracted as the game progresses.

Theo has given up pretending to be indifferent to her. On a broom, he seems to have more self confidence, he holds himself differently, laughs more freely. The first time Theo smiles at Katie, she drops the ball, when he winks at her she stops dead completely forgetting what she was supposed to be doing. When Theo blows her a kiss, she crashes into Harry, who catches her easily.

Wood doesn't even try to stop the last goal. He's a little eager to get Katie back to the ground before she kills someone.

Theo dismounts from his broom near the doors to the showers. He doesn't even see her coming. Katie launches herself into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist. The force of the wave that pushes out from them brings everyone to their knees.

Theo manages to stumble them into the shower room, door slamming shut behind them.

"About time," Pansy scoffs, Hermione nods in agreement as she gets to her feet. Parvati is staring down at the pitch before storming off back to the castle. Hermione saw the look of betrayal she threw at the door Katie and Theo disappeared through.

* * *

Lunch is tense. Their numbers being so low added to the tension they all felt. The loss of Theo and Katie seemed to shrink their group more than it had. Parvati was sat with Daphne, Hermione was with Pansy.

"You know we've all been betting on the outcome of your date?" Pansy asks her.

"Doesn't surprise me."

"Some of the boys had been talking about crashing it to 'help'. I told them to leave you alone unless you asked for help," Pansy tells her.

"Thanks," Hermione says grateful.

"We all need to get along. With how much our groups of friends have matched with each other, we're going to end up all hanging out together a lot. I'm done with fighting over petty shit," Pansy sighs.

Hermione had been so focused on Draco she forgot that through him, she'd have a connection to the other Slytherins.

She wonders if that's part of this. That maybe the Fever isn't just about making babies. That maybe... maybe it's more than that. Maybe it's meant to be about bringing people together.

Hermione's attention is caught when Draco starts to shift in his seat, glancing at his watch.

It's time for their date.

They both get up and walk out of the hall. They keep a gap of about six feet between them. They don't talk, they barely look at each other.

Same as yesterday, Hermione has her bikini on underneath her dress.

Hermione hears Draco groan when she reveals the one she's wearing today.

She ignores him, diving into the lake. He joins her quickly, swimming close enough to talk but far enough away to avoid accidentally touching.

"Slytherin green? That's just not playing fair," Draco pouts.

"I thought you'd like it," Hermione shrugs.

"Oh I do. That's the problem," he laughs.

They fall into a slightly awkward silence.

"What's your favourite colour?" She asks to break the silence.

"Colour?"

"Well we're meant to be getting to know each other. I thought that one was simple," she shrugs.

Draco rolls his eyes at her.

"We're waiting for the ginger one to appear tomorrow before anything happens aren't we?" He accuses.

"I'm worried they're not going to match. They'll both need me then if that's the case," Hermione argues.

"I need you," Draco says meeting her eyes. Despite the Fever being non existent here, heat spreads through her.

"You can have me. Just not yet. Soon. I'll be distracted worried about my friends. Wouldn't you rather have my full attention?"

"I guess," he sighs.

"This time tomorrow we'll know either way. Just more night. Tell me about your parents?" She asks.

"You know all about them," he scoffs, Hermione watches as he pulls up his walls.

"No actually I know very little about them. I'm not asking about Mr and Mrs Malfoy and whatever the public view of them is. I'm asking what your parents are like. The people who raised you, who they are at home," she explains.

"You really want to know? Why?"

"Do you intend for us to have a sex only relationship?" She counters.

"No. Of course not," he says offended.

"Then at some point I'm going to cross paths with them. A relationship connects more than two people," Hermione says pulling back from him creating more space between them.

"We could of course make our plans for tomorrow instead if you really don't want to talk about them," she offers.

"Plans?" He asks dumbly wondering why she's moved further away.

"For when we touch," she smiles. "I'm guessing we are both in agreement that the touch should be in a private place. I was thinking the prefects bathroom unless you have a counter proposal," Hermione says.

"My bed. The first time I fuck you, I want you in my bed," he shudders.

"What if we don't match?" She asks.

He begins to laugh.

"If you think that's a possibility let's test it now," he suggests moving towards her, grinning.

She shrieks moving away from him.

"Okay, okay you win," she laughs.

"My bed?" He asks.

"Not tonight," she giggles.

"Tease," he says, watching as she adjusts her breasts in her bikini top.

"I'm not doing it on purpose. It slipped," she pouts.

"Show me them," he demands suddenly.

"This is supposed to be about us getting to know each other, not the Fever," she groans.

"Hermione, this isn't about the Fever. This is an eighteen year old man swimming with a beautiful half naked woman, trying to get a look at her tits. If we were here on a normal date I'd try that," he rolls his eyes.

"Oh what a gentleman you are," she teases. "Showing you my breasts isn't going to help us get to know each other better. Anyway it's way too exposed here," She tells him glancing towards the nearby bank.

"My favourite colour is green, not like Slytherin green I prefer a softer tone. Despite having higher marks in potions, my favourite subject is Transfiguration. I love how the magic is only limited by your imagination. Theo was my childhood best friend but we drifted apart at Hogwarts. He didn't approve of my feud with Potter. Said it would bite me on the arse someday. He's a big fan of the saying 'I told you so' the prick. My parents are indulgent to the point of being ridiculous. I know somewhere in the lake that's a little more sheltered than this, if we go there would you please let me see your tits bare?" Draco begs.

Hermione treads water stunned. She opens her mouth to speak a couple of times.

"The only reason we're waiting until tomorrow is for your friends. We aren't in danger of losing ourselves to the Fever as long as we stay in the water. So why shouldn't we have what little fun we can. I promise I won't touch you. I just want to see," he cajoles.

She looks at him assessing what he says. There's heat in his eyes but it's overshadowed by an eager gleam. He keeps glancing at the tops of her breasts like a kid at Christmas. She knows this is a bad idea but...

"Lead the way then," she sighs.

His eyebrows lift in shock before he grins at her kicking off for the bank that leads around the forest. Where he stops is perfect. The trees block out the view from the castle and the lawn. The water is shallow enough here that her feet touch the bottom, one step forward and the water laps just underneath her breasts.

Draco's leaning against the bank, resting against the cool mud. She can see the top of the trail of hair that disappears into his boxers. Her eyes trail up his chest until they meet his eyes. His arms are resting above his head, lengthening his torso.

This place is perfect. It's almost as if he planned it.

"You've been here before?" She asks suspicious, a small knot of jealousy begins to grow inside her. Has he brought some other girl here before?

"This is where the boys from Slytherin would come to swim. We weren't meant to be in the lake but we never got caught here," he smirks noticing her relief he adds "I've never made this much effort for a girl before, relax." He laughs.

"I wasn't... I didn't think..." she blushes.

"Uh huh, of course not," he smirks at her. "Look I know we came round here to, but you don't have to if you really don't want to. I mean, I'll see them tomorrow," Draco shrugs, trying not to look disappointed.

Hermione looks at him watching her and asks herself if this is something she wants to do.

Her eyes trace the edge of his shorts, thinking.

Hermione looks up to meet Draco's eyes. There's a challenge there, a dare and a belief she won't do it.

It's that, more than anything else, that has her reaching behind her for the clasp. Her eyes stay locked on his as he stays completely still, she's not even sure he's breathing.

Hermione pulls the green fabric away from her body she feels the slight drop as her breasts become unsupported. She moves her arms up to cover herself, stops, then drops them by her sides.

Hermione feels the warm air heating her skin as she stares into his eyes. Never before has she felt so exposed. It seems like he's waiting for something. Her eyes drop to see his shorts tenting just below the water line. Her eyes meet his once more he's still staring at her.

She goes to put the top back on. He's seen them now.

"No," he says holding out a hand. "Not yet."

Draco drops his hand to his side.

"Now what?" She asks starting to feel a little silly.

"Touch them," he demands, hands going back to behind his head.

"Excuse me?"

"Touch them. You said in your letter that when you get yourself off in the shower, you pinch your nipples. Show me. Make yourself feel good. Touch them because I can't."

She tucks the piece of material into the waistband of her bikini bottoms. She shuts her eyes as she moves her hands hesitantly towards her breasts.

"Open your eyes. Keep them fixed on me," he demands.

She opens her eyes. His are slightly glazed as he watches her.

Hermione's hands make contact with her flesh. She gasps as she runs her fingers across her pebbled nipples. Draco groans as he watches her, hand slipping below the surface of the water to grip himself.

"Talk to me. Tell me how it's feels," he says to her.

Words tumble from her lips before she even thinks about it.

"It feels different. I never usually give them this much attention. It feels amazing. It..."

Hermione words cut off as Draco slips his hand into his shorts. She briefly thinks he's going to pull it out but instead his hand starts to move inside his shorts.

Draco's watching her in amusement. "Did you think I was getting my cock out? Is that what you want to see? How hard it is? How worked up you have me? Do you want to watch me pleasure myself?"

She looks at him in anguish. She nods. She know it won't be enough. She'll have to say it. He's waiting, his hand has stilled.

"Yes," she hisses giving one of her nipples a hard pinch. He's still waiting. She knows what he wants to hear. "Yes I want to see your cock. I want to watch you stroke it. I want to watch you cum."

Draco's eyes widen slightly as her hands fist at her sides. He moves his hands to the waistband, pushing them down his legs, pulling them off chucking them on the bank behind him.

Draco pulls himself carefully up the bank a little more. The Fever only just held at bay by his legs in the water.

Hermione's eyes widen as she takes him in.

He's a little larger than she thought now he's not confined by his shorts. Her eyes are glued to his hand as it moves over his pale flesh. It's the most erotic thing she's ever seen, watching him in what is usually a private moment.

Hermione can no longer ignore the ache between her thighs. She slips her hand in to work over her clit.

"Tell me what you're doing," he pants.

"I'm rubbing circles over and around my clit. It's the fastest way to get there and I want to cum when you do. Are you close?"

"Yes," he says as his hips jerk to meet his hand. "This is the hottest thing I've ever done Granger. Fuck."

He's beyond words now as he looks at her. It's so much more intimate than sex usually is.

Draco cums first and it's glorious to watch. His whole body tenses up as he spurts up his chest.

Hermione isn't finished yet. She backed off intentionally.

"Swap places with me," she tells him. He looks at her in surprise as he reaches for his shorts. "Leave those off. Just get in the water."

Draco does as she asks. He bites his lip as he's bombarded by questions he's desperate to ask. He holds them back, not willing to risk her changing her mind.

Hermione crawls onto the bank. She's had to move up further than he had. She can feel the effects of the Fever but it's minimal.

She lays down on her back as she works down her bikini bottoms. As she throws them onto the bank, she looks up at Draco to see his reaction.

Hermione giggles at his stunned look as she spreads her legs. She slides two fingers inside herself using her thumb to brush her clit. The other hand swaps between her breasts frequently. Her eyes never leave his face, locked in his gaze as she gets herself off.

She moans his name when she cums making him jerk in surprise. She shimmies back into the water not bothering with her bikini.

She approaches him. Closer than they've been all day. She stands in front of him waiting.

"This is the best sex I've ever had and we haven't even touched yet," Draco grins down at her, she laughs making her bare breasts jiggle.

"That's very distracting," he says watching them move.

"I can go put my bikini back on if that's what you want?" She offers.

"No. Definitely not what I want," his heated gaze stares down at her despite the water hiding most of her body.

"Did you plan this?" She asks him.

"In a way," he admits. "I wanted to get you topless at least and I was hoping you'd want me to flash you but that... what we just did? I couldn't have planned that. It was beyond a fantasy. Heck it wasn't even on the list," he chuckles.

"What list?" She asks curious.

"I've been making a list of all the things I want to do to you once you're mine. It's quite extensive and no I'm not showing you. You'll find out each item on the list as I do them to you," he smirks.

"I'm already yours," she rolls her eyes as his heart skips a beat.

They spend the rest of the afternoon swimming, talking and arguing. As the sun dips below the horizon, they grab their clothing and swim back to the bank by the lawn.

Hermione steps out naked and slides her dress over her head. She knows he's watching, she can feel his eyes on her. She puts the bikini into her bag showing she has no intention of putting it on.

They both feel the Fever descend on them once more but it's manageable. Even this close to one another.

Heat and desire rage through them setting off their arousal. They walk back to the castle closer than they should. Draco holds the door open for her as they go inside to rejoin their friends for dinner.

"Aww damn," Blaise says when they walk in not touching. "I totally thought you guys were going to end up having sex in the lake." Blaise pouts looking at them as they share a conspiratorial look.

"Define sex?" Hermione says causing Draco to choke on his food.

Everyone stops eating to look up at her confused. Hermione is enjoying watching Draco squirm and blush.

"What did you do? You haven't touched, the Fever still has you. So you can't have had sex," Blaise tells them.

"So mutual masturbation doesn't count as sex?" She asks him as Oliver starts to laugh.

"That's a dangerous game to play with someone you can't touch," Oliver laughs.

Blaise is looking at Draco for confirmation but he's focused on cutting his food.

"Bets are null," Adrian announces. "Apparently these two are completely unpredictable."

Dinner passes quickly as the whole group laughs and talks around the expanded table.

After dinner, in the entrance hall the group splits in two. Hermione and Draco stand a little apart from the rest.

"Sleep well," he tells her smiling sweetly. "You won't sleep much tomorrow night." He follows up with a wink.

She laughs, bouncing a little reminding him of her lack of underwear. His gaze darkens.

"Tomorrow," he says walking backwards away from her.

"Tomorrow," she nods turning from him to climb the stairs.

Both walking away to what they know will be their last night alone for sometime to come.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione awakes surrounded by Draco's scent. For a brief moment she forgets she's alone. Her stomach drops as she realises he's not actually here.

Her dreams had been filled with him. She looks down at the shirt she'd placed across her pillow as it was too hot to wear. She slides her fingers across his name as she sits up.

Hearing Parvati's soft snores, she picks up the top and heads to the shower to freshen up.

After her shower, she grabs a pair of shorts from her trunk, sliding them on underneath the shirt Draco gave her.

She's just finishing her packing when Parvati wakes up.

"You're packing and wearing his shirt," Parvati says.

"Hmm. Oh yes. I won't be back tonight," Hermione tells her distracted, trying to make sure everything is packed.

"He'll make me happy," Hermione says turning to look at her friend, feeling her silent judgement. "I've fought against this long enough now. I want him and he wants me. No one can convince you what's best for you but there is never any certainty in love. You could bump into a man in the street and have a sudden connection. You could spend years being friends with someone and then one day see them completely differently. We've been offered the easy way. I'm going to grab it with both hands. If it lasts a few hours or the rest of my life it doesn't matter, because now, in this moment, I lived." Hermione finishes slamming shut the lid of her trunk and exiting the room. She's had enough of Parvati and her judgmental looks.

Hermione arrives at breakfast early to find Harry already there. He jumps every time the door opens.

"You didn't burn my shirt did you?" He asks noticing what she's wearing.

"Of course not. I'll get it washed and give it back. I didn't mean to keep it this long anyway. I'm sorry," Hermione says.

"It's fine," he says distracted as the door opens again.

Slowly the others filter in. Everyone is sat at the table. There is only a handful of other people left.

"Maybe I'm not meant to be with anyone," Blaise says as he picks at his breakfast. "That pull you all talk about feeling, I've never felt. I mean yeah I'm hot and horny all the time but I was hot and horny all the time before too." He laughs as the others groan at him.

"You do realise that us gentlemen are waiting on you ladies?" Oliver says to them.

The girls look at each other before glancing at the door. It's opening again.

Ginny stands on the threshold of the room. Harry gets to his feet to go meet her.

Hermione's heart is in her throat. Everyone is watching, well almost everyone. One girl just doesn't want to.

Harry stops in front of her.

"Happy Birthday Gin," he says awkwardly.

She runs to him, wrapping her arms around him, burying her face in his chest.

Nothing.

No wave of passion floods the hall.

No one is surprised.

Harry wraps his arms around her muttering apologies in her ear.

"Did you know?" Ginny asks pulling away from him.

"I hoped. I hoped it would be you," he deflects.

"But since you've been here... Percy talked about people feeling a pull. He told me this morning when him and Cho came to visit. Have you felt it? The pull?"

Harry looks away from her which is all the answer she needs.

She bangs her fists against his chest.

"Then it wasn't me, was it? It couldn't have been. If you've felt it so has she. How dare you do that to that poor girl. Both of you feeling the pull as you mope after me," Ginny shouts before pulling her hand back and smacking him across the face. "That, is from whatever girl it is you've been ignoring in the vain hope you could match with me. Now go grovel at her feet and hope she's a more forgiving woman than I am because I sure as hell wouldn't take you if you'd done that to me."

Ginny storms up to the table taking a seat beside Hermione. Reaching for some breakfast.

"So what did I miss? Is that Malfoy's shirt?" Ginny asks.

"Are you okay?" Hermione asks her glancing at Harry. He's still stood in the doorway, a hand on his sore cheek.

"I didn't expect it to be that easy Hermione. I've been preparing. Waiting everyday to hear who he'd matched with. Is that Malfoy's shirt?" Ginny asks again.

"Oh. This? Yes it is," she smiles as Draco smirks from across the table.

"That's a story you don't have time to tell me, isn't it?"

Hermione nods.

"It's okay. You'll be alright in about forty-eight hours after the touch. You can tell me everything then," Ginny shrugs.

"Is that how long it lasts?" Parvati asks.

"Yep. For forty-eight hours you shag pretty much constantly then it dies off," Ginny shrugs.

"How is Ron?" Hermione asks.

"Blissfully happy. Him, George, Percy, everyone, it's like they're high or something. Bill says that's just what being in love is like in the beginning. I still say it's weird. How come there are so many of you left?" Ginny asks.

"Hermione wanted to wait until you got here to help deal with the fallout. Not sure about the others," Draco says looking down the table.

"We've been waiting for the girls to make their move," Adrian says. "I know I'm not exactly anyone's first choice so I won't force it."

"But you're hot. Why wouldn't whoever it is want to shag you?" Ginny says looking him over as he blushes.

She sighs.

"You're all pathetic you know that right? It's two days of the hottest sex you've ever had the chance to have. You don't have to make a decision until afterwards about staying together," she shrugs.

Hermione leaves to go to Harry who still hasn't moved.

"I'm a fucking idiot," he says as she approaches.

"Yep," Hermione says crossing her arms.

Harry pushes past her to go sit on the bench close to the Slytherin girls.

"Come for a walk with me?" He asks looking bashful.

Daphne blushes before standing up, striding out of the hall as Harry follows close behind. Neither are seen again.

"Well about fucking time. He's got some grovelling to do," Pansy fumes as Ginny nods in agreement.

Pansy drops her toast, gets up and stands by Oliver.

"Thirty minutes. In the Gryffindor Quidditch changing rooms. Wear your uniform," she demands before leaving the hall.

Oliver grins from ear to ear as he rushes out of the room to get ready. Hermione giggles as she watches him trip over his own feet in his eagerness.

There's six of them left at the table.

Hermione and Ginny both look at Parvati who shifts in her seat.

"Just give me a chance. I can prove to you that I'm not whatever it is you think I am," Adrian says breaking their stance of ignoring each other.

Parvati looks him over. Really looks at him. She can't deny being attracted to him.

"Forty-eight hours?" She asks Ginny once more.

Ginny nods as she continues to shovel food in her mouth.

"Fine. Let's go. I make no promises for after though," she warns.

"I'll follow you wherever," Adrian says getting to his feet.

Blaise is still staring at Ginny. His eyes haven't left her since she walked in. He feels it, that pull.

Hermione and Draco grin as they watch their friends. Ginny finishes eating and looks up at him.

"Any preference on location?" Ginny asks Blaise her eyes roaming his body.

"This quick?" He asks dumbly.

"What did you want? Flowers? Chocolates? A date? Candlelight?" Ginny laughs. "I'm not prepared to spend days being this horny and uncomfortable if I don't need to be. Merlin knows why it's taken you lot so long."

Blaise stares at her open mouthed.

"So what just find a room and fuck?" He asks.

"I've always wanted to do it in the prefects bathroom personally. I'd spend hours in there fantasising. On more than one occasion it was you I was thinking of. Are you ready? Or did you want to finish your breakfast?" Ginny asks.

"I'm ready," Blaise says getting to his feet. Ginny gets up smiling at him and leads the way out of the hall.

Hermione and Draco are the last ones sat at the table.

"If only she'd been here earlier," Draco laughs, looking at the empty table.

"She does have a way with words and a matter of fact point of view," Hermione shrugs.

They stare at each other across the table.

"You wore my shirt today?" He asks.

"Yep. It was too hot to wear to bed last night so I thought you might enjoy taking it off me," she smirks at him as his breath catches.

"Are you finished?" He asks pointing at her plate.

She nods.

Draco stands up quickly.

"Are we still..."

"Just lead the way," Hermione says as she stands.

The walk to the dungeons is silent. Neither knows what to say now. She walks in step beside him.

Once in the common room she looks around with interest. Draco walks straight through heading for the dormitories.

He pauses at his door. He opens his mouth to say something.

"I'm here. I'm sure. I'm ready. Stop delaying," Hermione says impatiently.

He opens the door to his room, blushing.

The room is lit by what is probably a hundred candles around the walls. The bed is covered in red and white Rose petals.

Hermione giggles.

"This is adorable," she says sitting down on the bed looking around the room. He perches on the bed next to her.

"I wanted it to be special," Draco says picking at a rose petal. "I want forever, not forty-eight hours."

"Me too," she smiles.

It's time.

Hermione leans forward. She's decided what their first touch should be, because in this moment anything else would feel wrong.

Her lips meet his in a gentle kiss.


	12. Chapter 12

Her lips meet his in a gentle kiss.

Passion erupts around them. They gasp as it races through them. The dungeons had been cleared in advance. No one wanted to be close when the wave flowed off them.

It's felt throughout the castle.

The two in the dungeons are oblivious.

The kisses that follow the first are not gentle. Lips, teeth and tongues all clash in an effort to be closer together. Hermione kicks off her shorts, before climbing into Draco's lap, straddling his waist.

Both their hands work to remove his shirt.

Hermione's fingers trace the lines on his chest as Draco's hands work to remove his shorts.

He moans as his cock springs free. Her small hand closes around him. Draco drops his head against her shoulder as he works the shirt she's wearing up off her body.

Draco throws her back against his pillows, watching as her hair spreads out around her. He rears up over her, fingers testing her.

Hermione moans as he touches her.

"I've been ready for days," she groans. She bucks her hips up against his hand. He removes it, replacing it with the head of his swollen cock.

"I don't think I have it in me to be careful this time," Draco warns as he brushes the tip of his cock through her wet folds.

"You better not be," she gasps, clutching his neck bringing their lips back together.

He chuckles as he thrusts into her hard, filling her in just one thrust.

"So fucking perfect," he whispers into her ear as her legs bend up beside his waist.

Draco grounds his pelvis into her, rubbing against her clit.

"Draco, please," she begs throwing her head back, arching into him.

He pulls back until he's almost out before pushing back into her, watching as her eyes roll up. He gives in, thrusting in and out of her hard and fast.

The Fever pulling at him, dragging them both closer to their peak. Draco feels her shuddering and shaking around him, gripping his cock tighter as he continues to fuck her hard.

"Let go. Cum inside me then it's just us. No Fever. Cum, Draco," Hermione whispers in his ear. It's the nip to his ear lobe that sends him over the edge.

He collapses against her as he pulses into her.

Draco feels the Fever leave him.

He lays there, still between her legs trying to catch his breath.

He feels Hermione's fingers scratch through the hair at the base of his skull.

"The Fever is gone," Hermione says breaking the silence.

Draco stiffens above her.

"Do you still want me?" He asks into her collar bone.

She pulls his face up to look into his eyes. He's never looked more vulnerable than in this moment.

Hermione brings their lips together as she wraps her legs around his waist pulling him tighter against her, his semi-hard cock still inside her.

"As if it would be that easy to get rid of me," she laughs which has an interesting effect on their joined bodies. "You're mine now, Draco Malfoy, I plan to never let you go."

Hermione runs the fingers of one hand through his hair, brushing down his cheek. He leans into her hand, nuzzling against it before kissing her palm.

Hermione rolls them over, his cock slipping out as she moves to sit on his lap, straddling him.

Draco sits up keeping their bodies as close as possible. Hermione's hands thread through his hair before tracing down his face. She strokes his nose then kiss the tip. She brings the back of her hand down along his jaw.

Her hands continue her unhurried movements down his neck and across his collarbone. She moves back a little to get a better view of his torso. Her eyes follow her hands as she continues to touch every part of him.

For days, Hermione has been staring at his often bare chest. She knows now that her desire to feel his flesh beneath her fingertips wasn't just about the Fever. It was so much more than that.

Draco's breath hitches as her hands dip lower. His cock is hard and ready but she ignores it for now. She climbs off him to work from his feet up. She slides her hands around his calves kneading the muscles there before tickling the backs of his knees. When she begins massaging his thighs she parts his legs kneeling between them.

Draco watches Hermione carefully. He understands the need to touch. He feels it too but he lets her have this time.

After all, it means it will be his turn to touch her soon and he's enjoying the feel of her hands touching his body. No one has ever touched him like this before. No one has taken this much time and care with him.

This touching isn't just sexual, although it has an element of it, he feels her caresses touch something inside of him. Its possessive, it's about her claiming every part of him as hers.

Hermione's hands pause on the tops of his thighs. Her lips brush across his, moving across his cheek, she sucks lightly on his ear lobe flicking it with her tongue.

"I'm going to suck your cock now. No holding back, you don't have to be careful with me. If you want to grab my hair and fuck my throat do it. I want to feel your cum in my mouth, slipping down my throat. Okay?" She whispers against his ear, pulling back to look in his eyes. All he can do is nod and watch as she licks her palm, wrapping it around him.

"Wait," he says. Draco climbs to his knees so he's kneeling in front of her. "Like this," he grins stroking her hair.

She grins at him, darting her tongue out to run across the swollen head of his cock. He lets out a hiss at that first touch.

Draco gasps as her lips wrap around his cock, he feels her tongue lapping at the tip inside the heat of her mouth. She keeps her eyes fixed on him as she slides her mouth down him slowly. Taking him inch by inch. She doesn't stop when he hits the back of throat.

He feels a flash of jealousy as he realises he's not the first she's done this with. Neither of them were virgins, after all. He knew that going into this. He may not have been her first and only but he's going to make sure no one else ever gets to see and feel her like this. She's his and he's never letting her go.

Draco's fingers slide into her hair as she moans around him. The vibrations making him shudder.

His thrusts into her throat start gentle at first until her hands roaming his arse give it a slap, destroying the last of his control. She grins around his cock as tears leak from her eyes. She feels him cum into her mouth. She swallows every drop before letting him fall from her mouth.

He's breathing hard, hands still in her hair before he pulls her up to taste his seed on her tongue.

"Your turn," Draco says sitting down, pulling her onto his lap so she's straddling him again.

He takes her hands stretching them up resting her forearms on her head.

"There. Stay like that," he mutters. He leans back a little, staring at her breasts intently.

Draco's hands start either side of her waist gripping her firmly. His hands move upwards as he bites his lip. He cups the curve of her breasts in each hand as his thumbs begins to trace lazy circles around her nipples.

Hermione arches into him, thrusting her hips, searching for his cock as he continues to toy and tease.

"Ah ah ah, none of that," he says gripping her hips tightly. "I'll fuck you when I'm ready. Stand up and keep your hands where they are."

Hermione climbs clumsily to her feet, standing on his bed, arms still above her head. He kneels before her bringing his face eye level with her breasts.

He licks the flat of his tongue over her nipple while his hand pinches the other. He blows cool air through his lips against her damp nipple making her shudder before taking it in his warm mouth.

Hermione's hands fall from her head to Draco's, gripping his hair as he continues his assault on her chest. He rubs his face against her breasts nuzzling into them before placing a gentle kiss between them. Then another below that moving down her body until he places a kiss on her mound.

Hermione stares down at him when he stops.

"My legs won't hold if you..." she starts to say. The look on his face stops her, without breaking eye contact he leans forward and laps at her.

Her legs shake hard but she manages to stay standing as his tongue swirls around her clit and dips inside her entrance. When he takes her clit in his mouth and sucks hard she collapses against him.

His hands grip her arse as he leans back against the bed bringing her with him until she's straddling his face.

Draco's tongue flicks at her clit before moving to lap up her juices.

She's close when he pushes her off his face, she slides down his torso as he sits up bringing her to rest on his lap.

He presses her body against his as he lines them up sliding her onto his cock.

He stays buried inside her heat, kissing her lips working across her jaw and down her neck as his hands caress every part of her he can reach.

Hermione grips his hair bringing his mouth back to hers as she begins to circle her hips against him. He thrusts from below gently as she moves.

He swallows all the little noises she makes, every whine, gasp and moan is fed into his mouth as he keeps a slow pace that's tortuous to them both.

His grip on her hips helps him control the pace.

"Please. Please fuck me harder, Draco," Hermione pleads.

"No. You can cum like this. I want you to cum like this," he whispers against her ear. "I want to feel you like this. Cum for me. There's so much more to come."

Tears leak from her eyes as her orgasm overwhelms her, collapsing against him.

When she opens her eyes he's smirking at her.

"What?" She asks a little self conscious. They haven't moved, she can feel him hard inside her.

"You black out," he grins. "I made you cum so hard you passed out."

She gaps at him. Did she really pass out?

"I just shut my eyes," she replies defensive.

"We've been sat here like this with you slumped against me for three minutes," he informs her. "You passed out." He repeats chuckling.

Draco starts to thrust into her again. Harder and faster this time. The sound of their slapping flesh drowns out the noises they make. His hands hold her as he fucks her from below.

"Touch yourself. I'm not going to last long and I want you there with me," he kisses her again as her hand slides between them to work herself closer as the other holds onto him.

His eyes watch her breasts as the jiggle in time with the force of his thrusts. Before long her moans turn to cries of "more", "harder" and "please" as she cums shuddering around him, she cries his name. The sound of his name makes him convulse inside her, filling her with his hot cum.

Panting, Hermione looks up at him with tired eyes. She's spent same as he is.

"Nap time?" She asks.

He shakes his head reaching inside the top drawer of his bedside table.

"A gulp or two of invigorating draught should keep us going a little while longer. At least enough to fuck you from behind, it is almost on the hour," he says waving the bottle in front of her.

She takes the bottle taking two sips before handing it to him. He tips it back to take his dose before putting it back on the table beside his bed.

Hermione feels him grow hard inside her again, strength returns to her limbs.

"So what's next on your list?" She laughs feeling alive again.

"In three minutes, you'll be on your knees and I'll be fucking you from behind," he tells her glancing at the clock.

"Three minutes?" Hermione asks, craning her neck to see the clock.

"On the hour," Draco smirks. "You'll be on your knees, arse in the air ready to take me. Sound familiar?"

Hermione rolls her eyes at him.

"So original Draco," she giggles climbing off him.

"Wait until you see the rest of the list," Draco leers as they both move into position.

"The other night... you did it here right? From the letter?" She asks as he lines up.

"I was knelt exactly here. But then I had to imagine what having your arse in front of me like this would look like," he says stroking a hand down her arse cheek.

"Do I meet your expectations?" She asks as he lines himself up.

"Better," he says leaning forwards to kiss between her shoulder blades, "So much better," he pulls himself upright, just in time to thrust forward as the clock changes to the hour.

Draco fucks her selfishly. Taking her the way he wants to. She pushes back against him meeting his every thrust. He knows in this position, he'll be rubbing against that spot inside with every roll of his hips.

The noises Hermione's making tell him she has no objections to being used like this. He speeds up the pace being rougher with her than he has before.

Her moans increase as she writhes below him.

The position she's in gives him the perfect view of her puckered hole.

"Hey, Hermione. Question?" He asks without breaking his rhythm.

She glances back at him before putting her face to the bed again.

"I... can't... words... you... with... you... oh fuck... like... this," Hermione moans brokenly.

He stills, fully encased inside her. They both take a moment to catch their breath.

"What was so important it couldn't wait until I had the orgasm I was so close to?" Hermione asks looking back over her shoulder, clearly annoyed with him.

"I wanted to ask you something," he says as she frowns at him. He begins to move his hips slowly, working the frown off her face. After her first moan he guesses it's safe to ask his question.

"Has anyone ever fucked your arse?" He asks working in and out slowly. She stiffens, shaking her head. He sucks on two of his fingers before using one of his moistened digits to gently brush across her anus.

"Has anyone ever touched you here?" He asks tracing the shape of it.

Hermione shakes her head again.

"Do you want me to stop?" He pressing the tip of his finger into her.

He watches for it. She shakes her head.

Draco slides his finger in, keeping up the steady pace with his hips. Her arse grips his finger tight as she squirms to adjust to the unfamiliar sensation. He begins to slowly pull his finger out, taking care to be gentle as he begins to push his finger into her again. By the fifth time he's pulling out he hears her whisper something into the pillow.

"What was that? Do you want me to stop?" He asks.

"More," Hermione says with slightly more volume, she looks back at him. Her cheeks are flamed with embarrassment.

He pushes a second finger into her.

"Like this?" He asks continuing the gentle pace. She squirms against his hand.

"Yeah but harder," she moans. He begins to use more force, stretching her further.

"We have two options. I can continue like this and fuck your pussy harder, making you cum that way or option two I can stretch your arse until you're ready for me and fuck your arse tonight. What do you want Hermione?"

"I want to feel you in my arse," she groans.

"It's going to hurt," Draco informs her as he stretches his fingers out starting to prepare her.

"But in a good way?" She asks looking back at him.

"Hopefully," he says honestly.

"I trust you, Draco," Hermione says staring into his eyes. His breath catches as his chest clenches at her words. He reaches for the lube he keeps beside his bed. He pours a little at a time around her arse working it in with his fingers. When his two fingers slide easily in and out, he adds a third.

She moans and bucks against his hand. He knows it must sting already. There's no way he should be contemplating doing this. He should tell her no. That they should take more time to get her ready.

"Draco stop over thinking it because I said I trust you. I want it. I want this. Tonight. Now," she looks at him again.

"Draco, I want to feel you in my arse now."

He slips out of her pussy to press the swollen head into her back passage. She lets out a breath, he can feel her trying not to tense up as he pushes into her tight hole. Draco works himself in slowly letting her adjust a little more each time. Once he's halfway in he smears more lube around where their flesh is joined.

When she whimpers a little, he reaches around to tease her clit.

"I can stop anytime," he reminds her.

"Don't you dare stop. Keep going," she murmurs.

Draco starts to pull out a little to begin shallow thrusts into her arse instead. Once she begins to moan at the feel of him he pushes a bit further, a little bit harder until he's inside her to the hilt.

Hermione wiggles her bum against him, putting a crack in his self control. He growls as he moves slowly. Hermione pushes her arse back against him hard, they both moan. She pulls forward as he holds still before pushing back against him.

"Fuck me, Draco. I can take it. Use me," she begs.

Those last two words snap the self control he's kept contained since he first felt the Fever. He pounds into her hard. She cries out and screams beneath him as he does exactly what she told him to. Use her.

"Yes," she hisses as she feels his cum fill her up. He loosens his grip on her hips and she collapses against the bed, leaving a trail of bright red blood along his cock.

"Fuck," he says staring down at the rip he caused.

She reaches behind to touch it and her fingers come away red. She tenderly explores around the edge of her hole.

"It's not that bad," she says sitting up wincing a little. "Sorry I bled on your sheets."

"Fuck the sheets. I hurt you," he says scuttling back.

"I distinctly remember goading you into it," Hermione reminds him as she attempts to get to her feet. When she falls back against the bed.

"Be useful and get the pot of cream I left on top in my trunk?" She asks him. He nods and gets the pot without looking at her.

"It's easier if you do it for me. Be generous and work it in," she bosses him.

Draco works the cream into her gaping hole. After a few moments, she stops wincing and starts to moan.

"Unless you're planning to follow through and fuck my arse again tonight, it might be time to stop teasing," she groans.

Draco looks at the back of her head surprised. She pulls him onto the bed. She'd cleaned away the blood while he was getting the cream.

"We'll have the cream out ready next time," she says as she snuggles into him.

"Next time?"

"The next time you take me like that. You will, won't you? After all it is your hole. The place no one else has ever touched me. I want it again. I liked it," she blushes.

His face brightens a little.

Hermione straddles him. Moving is easier now the cream has had a chance to work.

"Draco Malfoy. Tonight has been the best sex I've ever had," she grins as she kisses him.

"I have a new goal in life," Draco tells her pulling away.

"Oh yeah? What's that then?"

"To hear you say those words every night," he laughs. She giggles.

"Every night? Won't we run out of new things to try?" She laughs.

Draco pulls open the top drawer beside his bed and hands her a scroll. She unroll it.

"So the list is actually a list?" She giggles reading down it. The parchment is four feet long.

"When did you start work on this?" She asks reading the title.

"Mentally? When you slapped me in third year," he chuckles. "This copy the second day of the Fever."

"Hmm we'll talk about this in the morning," Hermione says rolling the scroll back up, chucking it into the drawer.

Hermione pulls him down into the bed, covering them with the sheets as they cuddle up together. Draco tucks her in against him, her back to his chest, pressing against each other as tight as they can. One hand of his cups a breast the other drapes over her waist, fingers twisting with hers as her other hand reaches back to cup his arse.

"The only way this could be better is if I was inside you," Draco mutters against her ear as he kisses her neck.

"More sex after a nap," she promises as she drifts off to sleep.

Neither of them had detected a slight chill in the air. Had they been above ground and less pleasantly occupied they might have noticed the rain drops that began to fall, or the chilled wind that chased away the last of the heat. The Fever had burned itself out.

A/N and that's it. For now at least. There will eventually be either a sequel or an epilogue but as I have yet to decide about the sequel I don't want to limit myself, story wise, with an epilogue.

I want to thank everyone who sent love. This is my baby. The plot bunny that haunted me for years and made me start writing.

Announcement 14th April 2017

An epilogue has been scrapped. A sequel is coming.

Now live is the first two of the side pairings from Fever. Before a sequel can come, there are some gaps we need to fill in. Each of the pairs that will be in the sequel have their own chapter.

As for the sequel, that will be a multi pairing fic dealing with the aftermath of the Fever. While dramione will still be the most prominent pairing, others will take the spotlight sometimes too. I may have to finish this a little differently, adding a thirteenth chapter, to lead into the sequel better. Either way, once it's ready, I'll give notice here.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N needed to add a bit extra to move the ending to a new place. Enjoy :)**

Despite the Fever having burned out almost straight away, Hermione and Draco still took their forty-eight hours of hot sex. They hadn't needed to leave his room, despite McGonagall's request that they leave the premises quickly, neither was ready to move onto a different location.

Draco had thought of everything. A picnic basket was sat in the corner of the room, ready for as soon as they got hungry. The basket refilled itself as necessary to begin with. As their forty-eight hours came to closer to ending the door loomed larger. Frequent glances were made towards it as both dreaded the moment they would finally have to open it and rejoin the world, leaving their private sanctuary.

"Can't we just stay here forever?" Draco asks glaring at the door.

"Sadly not," Hermione sighs pulling back the covers, she starts to get up. Arms wrap around her waist pulling her back into bed against a warm chest. "Draco, we can't avoid the world forever."

"Why not?" Draco whines burying his face into the hair around her neck.

"Because they will come looking for us eventually and we're now out of food, it's not like there was anything nutritious in that basket anyway. Aren't you a little curious about what's going on outside these four walls."

"Maybe a little," Draco says shrugging pulling her tighter. "I don't want to let you go."

"Never going to happen," Hermione replies finally extracting herself from his grip. She searches through her trunk for clothes, aware of his gaze watching her every move. "You need to get up too." Hermione giggles throwing a pair of boxers from nearby over to him.

A quick glance before he chucks them away, "Those are Theo's," Draco says as he gets up, striding across the room naked. He smirks as Hermione pauses in the process of pulling on her shirt. "See something you like?" Draco asks as he bends over his trunk to find his own clothes.

"It's alright I suppose," Hermione says shrugging, cheeks faintly red. Draco notices and walks over, only just managed to snap his boxers into place.

"Two days in bed together and you still blush at the sight of me," Draco says brushing his fingers along the heat in her face. Hermione grabs his hand, halting the progress.

"Keep that up and we'll never get out of here," she says a little breathless.

Draco walks backwards away from her holding his hands in the air.

"Where are we going anyway?" Draco asks as he finishes getting dressed.

"Well… most of us… we kinda agreed to… to meet…"

"Just spit it out, Granger," Draco sighs knowing what's coming but refusing to make it easier on her.

"The Burrow. We agreed to meet at the Burrow. Is that okay?" Hermione asks wringing her fingers.

"It's fine. Just don't abandon me, okay? I don't like being so outnumbered."

Hermione walks over to him taking his hand in hers, "not for a moment."

They both glance at the door.

"It's time, isn't it?" Draco asks dragging his hand through his hair.

Hermione nods, taking the first step towards the door pulling him with her. Fingers stretching out to the door knob. The last barrier between them and the 'real world' that neither is eager to rejoin.

* * *

In no time at all, they are standing at the edge of the wards for the Burrow. The journey through the castle had been eerily quiet. Their footsteps echoing through the stone corridors. They had yet to encounter another person.

Being 'meant to be' should have given them a feeling of security, but it didn't. The ghosts of their past still lingered; harder to ignore now they had left their sanctuary. Hermione could feel a slight tremor running through the hand that connected them. Nervous energy thrummed between them as they entered the wards and the house appeared before them.

"Are you sure you're okay to do this?" Hermione asks looking at him concerned.

"No. Let's go," Draco says walking faster, pulling her along the lane, eyes fixed on the house in front of them. His step falters as they hear laughter just ahead. "That sounds like a lot of people."

"It probably is," Hermione warns him. "If we're the last ones here, Blaise and Daphne are probably over there. Maybe some of the others too. It won't be _all_ Weasley's."

Draco just nods and starts walking slowly again, Hermione's hand gripped tight in his. They push open the gate and walk through the garden to join the large crowd. Draco relaxes slightly when he catches a glimpse of Blaise sat on a garden chair, Ginny on his lap talking to Theo in the chair next to him, with Katie on his lap talking to Ginny. They almost make to where Draco's friends are sitting unnoticed. Almost.

"About fucking time," A voice shouts across the garden.

"RONALD! LANGUAGE!" Molly shouts at his back to a chorus of deep laughs and giggles echo through the garden as he storms over to where Hermione is stood with Draco. Everyone turns to look at them.

"Everyone else turned up yesterday. What happened to you two?" Ron huffs. "We were just discussing sending out a search party to see if you were okay."

"It's only just been forty-eight hours," Hermione says blushing as Draco tucks in slightly behind her.

"None of the others that matched the same day as you guys needed this long," Ron says glancing over his shoulder as the rest of the crowd, now all looking their way.

"It didn't take forty-eight hours?" Hermione deflects.

"Nope," Blaise says getting up. "Passed after the first orgasm. Pansy and Wood, Potter and Daphne, and Adrian and Patil all said the same. Was it not like that for you guys?" Blaise asks amused.

"Well it mostly went away then but…" Hermione trails off glancing over her shoulder at Draco.

"I guess this is just how we are," Draco says smirking, pressing his lips to her neck causing her to shudder. Blaise laughs. Ron looks like he swallowed something disgusting.

"What did we miss?" Hermione asks.

"Rain. you missed a lot of rain," Ginny sighs.

"The muggles are still trying to cope with the flooding so much rain fell," Ron explains looking around their waterlogged garden.

Hermione hadn't noticed all the puddles until they were pointed out. She was still a little distracted by Draco, just his presence was enough to slow her head. His breath by her ear wasn't helping her thought process at all.

"Is everyone here?" Hermione asks trying to ignore Draco.

"Only Adrain and Patil are missing. He wrote to me. Patil left after a few hours but said they should meet for a date in a couple of days. He doesn't think she's going to show up. I got the impression he's not too happy about it. I think he really likes her but she's still running from him," Theo says joining them.

"I don't know how she does it, being away from him. Do you still feel it? The pull?" Ginny asks urgently. Both of them nod, Draco pulls her tighter against him. "So does everyone else."

Hermione's brain races as she tries to think back over all the reading she did. This was never mentioned. They weren't supposed to feel this way. Draco is pressed against her back, she can feel his heartbeat speeding up, he's connecting the dots, just as she is.

"What does that mean?" Draco asks.

"It means the effects are longer lasting than anyone predicted. It means we have no idea how this will affect us long term," Theo explains as Katie wraps her arms around him.

"It means it's not over," Hermione says looking around at her friends. "Not yet."


End file.
